Cambiando de Vida
by aomelamasbonita
Summary: UNA HISTORIA DISTINTA, MAS BIEN CONTINUANDO UN POCO EN LA SERIE, AHORA AOME TENDRA QUE CAMBIAR DE VIDA YA QUE SU GRAN AMOR INUYASHA SE HA DECIDIDO POR KIKYO, SIN EMBARGO UN APUESTO YOUKAI LA ENCONTRARA... ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE. dejen reviews por favor
1. Chapter 1

HOLA SOY YO DE NUEVO, AHORA CON UNA HISTORIA DISTINTA, MAS BIEN CONTINUANDO UN POCO EN LA SERIE, AHORA AOME TENDRA QUE CAMBIAR DE VIDA YA QUE SU GRAN AMOR INUYASHA SE HA DECIDIDO POR KIKYO, SIN EMBARGO UN APUESTO YOUKAI LA ENCONTRARA... ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE./// INUYASHA NO ES MIO PERO ME ENCANTAN LOS PERSONAJES, LA NARRACION DE ESTE FIC VA A SER UN POCO CAMBIANTE, CASI TODOS LOS PERSONAJES TOMAN EL PAPEL DE NARRADORES, INCLUYENDOME A MI -!  
CAMBIANDO DE VIDA 

**Capitulo 1: Morir Y Renacer**

**_"Narración de Aome"_**  
Bajo la lluvia, mi cuerpo se moja, mi soledad me aprisiona, este dolor en el corazón no deja que siga adelante, aquel hombre y ella, esa mujer de cabello negro lacio y largo se habían encargado de arruinarme la vida, con solo veinticinco años de edad yo deseaba dejar de respirar, dejar de sufrir, caminaba hacia un lugar que desconocía, la hierba, que estaba muy crecida acariciaba mi piel, con los zapatos negros puestos llenos de lodo, mi falda tableada de color verde sucia y desgastada debido a la batalla contra aquel ser maligno había provocado todo, desde que él lanzo un poderoso ataque contra nosotras, mi amado se arrojo a los brazos de ella para salvarla, sentí como mi corazón empezó a partirse a pedazos, no puedo creer que me haya hecho eso, yo que tanto lo amo, que arriesgue mi vida para salvarlo. No puedo mas, mis piernas me tiemblan, mis ojos castaños se van cerrando en contra de mi voluntad, mi cuerpo me duele aun mas, siento como la sangre de mi herida va recorriendo centímetro a centímetro mi brazo hasta la punta de mis dedos, creo que voy a morir, es lo mejor, no podría vivir sabiendo que mi amado esta con otra mujer. Sigo caminando sin rumbo, me adentre al bosque, sin saber como, mis piernas siguen moviéndose por inercia, a lo lejos logro ver la luz de la luna que se cuela por las nubes de lluvia que se van alejando poco a poco, caigo de rodillas antes de llegar al lago, a mi alrededor solo hay arbustos y árboles, cierro los ojos sin saber donde estoy, escucho unos pasos sigilosos que se acercan a mi¿quien será?, quizás un youkai que viene a devorarme, siento como estoy muriendo, ya no hay dolor, ni razón, mi mente se pierde en el infinito¿estaré muerta por fin?, que mas da, lo único que deseo en este momento es tener una nueva esperanza, un nuevo comienzo, una nueva vida.

Un youkai se acerca al lago, con la hermosa Luna brillante y enorme que ilumina todo el lugar, hace poco dejo de llover, la pequeña niña que lo acompaña corre hacia un lado y hacia el otro con tal alegría que a veces fastidia al frívolo youkai. Un aroma conocido merodea por las cercanías de ahí, un olor a sangre humana lo hace fruncir el seño (Que olor tan horrible, sin embargo esta mezclado con otro aroma, parece calido y… ¡va! Tonterías, a mi ¿Qué demonios me importa), se dice a si mismo el apuesto demonio de cabellos plateados mientras se sienta cerca de un árbol, la mirada de este se enfrasca en la majestuosa luna que parece que quisiera decir algo, pero es muda e impresionantemente bella.

**_"Narración de Rin"_**  
Que bueno que dejo de llover, con tantos truenos estuve a punto de llorar, algo que de seguro hubiese molestado al señor Sesshoumaru, es algo así como un enojón, pero, shhh…. No se lo vayan a decir, por que podría molestarse conmigo. Bueno, estoy brincoteando por todos lados con una enorme sonrisa, de reojo veo como el señor Sesshoumaru se sienta en aquel arbolito, camino hacia los arbustos y sin darme cuenta me adentro en el bosque, mientras sigo caminando escucho como si alguien se quejara, así que me acerco a ver quien es, quizás sea un gatito que necesite de mi ayuda o tal vez sea una niña con la que pueda jugar.

-Oh… -exclamó al ver a esa mujer, la que estaba con aquel ser que odia al señor Sesshoumaru, su ropa extraña esta llena de sangre y sus ojos están cerrados, parece que esta sudando, me acerco a tocarla¿Por qué?... quien sabe.

Hum… - susurra apretando los ojos, seguro que le duele algo, pero ¿Qué?, así que sin mas que hacer me levanto y corro hacia donde se encuentra el señor Sesshoumaru, pero antes de irme volteo a verla, se pone mas pálida y afloja los ojos, parece que ya no le duele el cuerpo, pero de todas formas voy por el señor Sesshoumaru.

Los pasos de Sesshoumaru se hacen más lentos conforme percibe el aroma de Rin que se acerca rápidamente, la niña se le abalanza sobre la pierna rodeándola con sus pequeños bracitos, la respiración entrecortada y sus mejillas enrojecidas se notan a simple vista.

-Señor Sesshoumaru… encontré algo… venga conmigo por favor- exclamó la pequeña tomando la mano del imponente Youkai que la mira sin expresión alguna en el rostro y la sigue, no entiende que tan importante seria lo que había hallado para olvidarse que estaba cansada y casi no podía respirar debido a que llego corriendo hacia él.

-Hum… -susurro la joven que estaba en la hierba recostada con el rostro mas pálido, Sesshoumaru se acerco y observo que los enviados del inframundo trataban de llevársela, Rin apretó su mano dándole a entender que deseaba que ayudara a esa humana que estaba moribunda.

-Por favor Señor Sesshoumaru, ayúdela –suplico Rin al ver que la mujer dejaba de respirar y de quejarse del dolor de su cuerpo, desenvainando al colmillo sagrado se dirigió había la joven que yacía en el suelo, atravesó el cuerpo herido de la mujer y así destruyo a los demonios, pero ella no reacciono, parecía que almo mas profundo la absorbía poco a poco.

-Vamos Rin- susurro Sesshoumaru tomando en sus brazos a la joven sacerdotisa que lograba respirar lentamente, caminando hacia donde estaba Aun, Rin trataba de entender lo que ocurría con la mujer que había encontrado, ella sabia que con la espada de Sesshoumaru, cualquier humano se recuperaba fácilmente, sin embargo la joven seguía dormida. Sesshoumaru coloco a la sacerdotisa en el lomo de Aun, por muy desagradable que fuese tendría que ayudar a esa humana, ya que Rin no lo dejaría en paz si la dejaba así.

**_"Narración de Aome"_**  
Me siento terrible, sentí como atravesaban mi cuerpo con una espada, pero después los brazos de alguien me levantan para colocarme en el lomo de algún animal¿serán aldeanos que me encontraron?, lo mas probable es que si, pero ya llevamos mucho tiempo andando, hace frío, pero no puedo abrir los ojos ni moverme, además para que quiero moverme, si mi vida no tiene sentido alguno.

-Señor Sesshoumaru… ¿A dónde vamos?- pregunta una pequeña vocecilla que se escucha lejana, pero se me hace conocida, a parte menciono a Sesshoumaru, el hermano mayor de Inuyasha, pero ¿él que tiene que ver conmigo?

-Quédate aquí- ordena la voz mas profunda que he escuchado, es tan fría y reconfortante a la vez que hace que mi piel se ericé, vuelvo a sentir aquellos brazos fuertes que me toman de la espalda y de las piernas, comienza a avanzar, conforme nos acercamos al lugar se siente aun mas frío, inexplicablemente mi cuerpo tiembla.

-Bruja…- exclama la voz varonil de Sesshoumaru, que después de un rato la identifico, pero las dudas inundan mi cabeza mas y mas¿Por qué Sesshoumaru me esta ayudando¿Qué propósito tiene?

-Vaya un youkai con una mujer humana- responde una voz que parece pertenecer a una mujer grande de edad, me toca la frente con su mano, abre mis ojos, logro verla por un instante, parece que tiene arrugas en el rostro, un cabello gris, ondulado y largo, sus ojos rasgados muestran misterio y su sonrisa desprende algo inexplicable que provoca que mi cuerpo tiemble nuevamente.

-Dicen que puedes curar a cualquiera- dice Sesshoumaru con frialdad y fastidio, mientras me recuesta en el suelo, la anciana suelta una carcajada cínica.

-Así es Sesshoumaru, pero ¿Por qué la quieres curar?- pregunta la bruja tocándome nuevamente el rostro, logro abrir un poco los ojos para ver al youkai a un lado de mi, él me mira con el seño fruncido y voltea hacia la mujer que toma una espada de un lugar en el armario.

-No es asunto tuyo, tu solo cúrala- responde el youkai cortantemente, pero la mujer toma su mano y la hiere con la espada, abre mi boca para que su sangre de Sesshoumaru entre en ella.

-Esta mujer necesita convertirse en un youkai para poder vivir, al parecer su corazón humano ya no desea sufrir, esa es la causa por la que no revivió en el instante que la atravesaste con la espada, por eso lanzare un hechizo, para que sus sentimiento mas doloroso se vaya, hasta que logre sentirlo con otra persona que realmente lo corresponda- explico la bruja, mientras sentía que la sangre de Sesshoumaru me quemaba dentro de la boca, cerré mis ojos y perdí el conocimiento por completo.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En una aldea, cerca del pozo que conecta el mundo actual con la época antigua, un hanyou trata de encontrar el aroma de aquella mujer de cabello negro, después de la batalla contra Naraku, no la volvió a ver, lo único que recordaba fue que estaba muy herida por un ataque del cual no pudo salvarla, Kikyo estaba con él con la vista enfrascada en el horizonte, no expresaba nada, su pálida piel no mostraba signos de acaloramiento, aunque el sol brillaba con intensidad, el hanyou se quedo mirándola por un momento, era evidente que esa mujer no podía sentir nada, de pronto recordó las mejillas enrojecidas de Aome cada vez que los rayos del sol le daban en el rostro, aquella sonrisa con la que alegraba a todos¿Cómo había sido tan tonto?, a la mujer que amaba era a Aome, no a Kikyo, esa mujer tan fría y distante, si la había querido muchísimo en el pasado pero no la amaba como a la joven sacerdotisa de falda verde, esa joven mujer que haría lo que fuera por él, ella que perdonaba sus imprudencias incluso que era amable y cariñosa con él, había sido un completo estupido al dejarla ir de su lado, una lagrima rodó por su mejilla, por fin entendía aquellas lagrimas de Aome, lo amaba tanto y él solo había puesto a Kikyo primero.

-Tengo que encontrarla- se dijo para si tratando de hallar el rastro del aroma de Aome, pero sin lograrlo, habían pasado ya tres días desde que esa joven de mirada calida y castaña se había marchado.

-Inuyasha… no creo que siga viva, estaba muy herida- susurro Kikyo al ver la desesperación en los dorados ojos del hanyou que solo bajo la mirada y apretó los puños.

-Tal vez tengas razón Kikyo… y todo fue culpa mía- respondió Inuyasha tratando de contener el llano provocado por el dolor de perder a la joven sacerdotisa que le había entregado el corazón.

-Será mejor que destruyas ese pozo para que nadie lo vuelva a utilizar- sugirió Kikyo, parecía que su rostro expresaba un poco de tristeza al notar lo que sentía Inuyasha hacia esa joven, era horrible estar bajo la sombra de un amor, pero ella era el amor de Inuyasha, por ella había arriesgado su vida, entonces ¿Por qué se sentía tan insegura al verlo frente a ese pozo¿Será por que se daba cuenta del profundo amor que le tenia a esa joven de nombre Aome¡eso era absurdo!, pero no improbable.

_**"Narración de Inuyasha"**  
_Estoy frente al pozo por donde una joven de mirada castaña llena de alegría y amor salio una vez hace algún tiempo, ahora mi amada Kikyo asegura que esta muerta, pero el dolor en mi corazón ¿Qué es lo que significa?, se supone que mi gran amor es la mujer que le salve la vida, sin embargo me siento vacío, me hace falta algo… cada vez que recuerdo aquella sonrisa que me tranquilizaba y me brindaba paz mi corazón se encoge, ahora esa bella mujer esta muerta y todo fue por culpa mía.

-Mi querida Aome, llevare tu muerte en mi conciencia por el resto de mi vida- me prometo en silencio mientras tomo un a enorme roca, la levanto encima de mi cabeza, miro por ultima vez aquel pozo y con lagrimas en los ojos dejo caer la piedra sobre este para que quede completamente cerrado y destruido, es como haber aplastado los buenos momentos que viví con ella, siento la mano de Kikyo en mi hombro y siendo incapaz de volver la mirada hacía ella, solo bajo la mirada, ya todo ha terminado, no volveré a ver a mi querida Aome, nunca mas.

-Vamonos ya Inuyasha, de nada sirve quedarnos aquí- me dice Kikyo con tanta tranquilidad, como si la muerte de Aome fuese solo un simple hecho que paso y nada mas, aprieto mis puños y me levanto, tengo que comenzar una vida con la mujer que he elegido amar. Caminamos hacia la aldea de Kaede que ya nos esta esperando con una casa preparada para iniciar nuestra vida juntos.

-Oh Kikyo, hermana- exclama la anciana Kaede abrazando a Kikyo que le responde de la misma forma –He encontrado un hechizo muy bueno que te hará ser mas humana, mas sensible- dijo la mujer con tanto entusiasmo, mientras que mi amada Kikyo solo la mira y entran las dos juntas a la cabaña de Kaede. Mi corazón esta alegre, sin embargo miro hacia el cielo azul que esta tan despejado, un suspiro emana de mis labios y una lagrima recorre mi mejilla, el dolor no se ira, pero tengo que olvidar.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Su excelencia¿cree que Aome este bien?, cada uno de nosotros tomo un camino diferente, Aome se marcho sin decir nada, Inuyasha se fue con Kikyo ha vivir con ella y nosotros a ayudar a los aldeanos- explico una joven exterminadora montada en un enorme felino de tres colas.

-La señorita Aome estaba muy mal, tenia todo el cuerpo herido y su pobre corazón roto, no creo que haya sobrevivido, en cuanto a Inuyasha, esta con la mujer que ama y nosotros, pues yo… te quiero mucho Sango y si me lo permites quisiera dejar mis hábitos para casarme contigo- dijo un monje haciendo una de sus mañas a la pobre mujer de cabello negro sostenido en una coleta.

-Su excelencia- reclamó Sango dándole un buen golpe en la cabeza con el boomerang, pero en el fondo de su corazón estaba feliz de que ese hombre de ojos azules le estuviera proponiendo matrimonio. La vida para los guerreros que habían exterminado a Naraku comenzaba a componerse, casi podría decirse que serian felices, pero para todos Aome, la alegre joven de cabello negro estaba muerta, nadie aseguraba que pudiera vivir con aquellas heridas hechas por el demonio de Naraku, además tenía que cargar con el corazón roto por la decisión de Inuyasha al quedarse al lado de Kikyo.

-Vaya que Inuyasha no supo valorar a la señorita Aome- susurro Miroku después de recuperarse del golpe que Sango le acomodo en la cabeza por mañoso.

-Pobre de Aome, tanto que lo amaba, podría decirse que murió amándolo- respondió Sango con los ojos color café humedecidos por las lágrimas, era su mejor amiga y ahora no la volvería a ver nunca.

-Bueno Sango, a trabajar- dijo Miroku preparando su bastón y poniéndose en guardia al entrar en una aldea que estaba siendo atacada por unos cuantos youkais, seguidor por la exterminadora que preparo el boomerang y lo lanzo destruyendo a varios youkais a su paso. Sin embargo algo en su corazón le decía que Aome no estaba muerta y que muy pronto al vería de nuevo dedicar esa hermosa sonrisa hacia un hombre que realmente la pudiese amar.  
**continuara...**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y SI NO DE TODOS MODOS MANDEN REVIEWS MATANDOME... JIJIJIJ PARA TODOS LOS QUE SIGUEN MI FIC DEL MISTERIO DEL AMOR, SI DESEAN SABER COMO ACABA, DIGANME PARA QUE SE LOS MANDE POR MSN... BUENO ME DESPIDO CUIDENSE Y GRACIAS POR LEER MI FIC.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno amigas y amigos lectores aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo de esta historia, he leido sus reviews y me da mucho gusto que sigan mi fic, la verdad es que me desepcione un poco por que una de mis historias no dio mucho resultado y por eso la quite (EL MISTERIO DEL AMOR), pero gracias a sus reviews donde me mandaban que si les gustaria leerlo me anime y lo publicare de nuevo; bueno me tarde un poco en actualizar este fic, por que estube algo atareada, entre la escuela y mis asuntos personales no me habia puesto a seguirlo y mucho menos traer este capitulo, pero despues de darme un tiempo, aqui esta, espero que lo disfruten... Inuyasha no me pertenece, pero si lo quiero mucho (¬¬!! aunque haga sufrir a mi linda Aome) o.O ademas AMO a mi Sessho... y tambien me encanta el bombon de Bankotsu... jijiji Ok ok, ya me cayo para que puedan leer -!  
Bueno me di cuenta que en mi fic en unas partes no le cambie la edad de Rin, lo que pasa es que segun este fic ya han pasado mucho tiempo ya que mi niña Aome ya tiene 25 años asi que si alguien me puede decir la edad de Rin para que lo componga... ya que tengo varios capitulos ya avanzados pero la escuela es un caos con eso de que inicie un nuevo semestre -!!... 

**CAMBIANDO DE VIDA**

**Capitulo 2¿Soy Yo?**

Han pasado ya tres días y la joven que duerme en la cueva junto al youkai que muy a su pesar esta al pendiente de ella por fin despierta, su cuerpo se siente diferente, sus sentidos están mas alertas, puede escuchar el canto de las aves como si las tuviera en el oído, los aromas de las cosas es mas intenso y descriptivo, puede percibir hasta el mas mínimo aroma del aire, sus manos tienen garras en vez de uñas, su cabello es mas largo que antes con destellos mas azules, unas franjas en su rostro de color carmín y una luna en la frente color violeta, sus ojos castaños son un poco mas claros y brillantes, la piel blanca se ha vuelto mas tersa y suave, sus orejas terminan en punta y sus dientes incluyen dos colmillos afilados y listos para matar, aquella dulce mirada llena de alegría cambio a una mas fría e inexpresiva, los músculos en su abdomen se endurecieron al igual que en sus brazos. Al levantarse logra ver su ropa llena de sangre seca, en su mente solo esta aquel momento en el que perdió el conocimiento en el bosque, hecha un vistazo a la cueva, y su mirada se detiene ante una pequeña niña de cabello negro que duerme tranquilamente cubierta por una frazada, las preguntas invaden la cabeza de Aome que se levanta y sale de la cueva respirando tan profundamente, su cuerpo ya no le dolía y su nariz percibía todo tipo de aromas de flores silvestres.

-Ya despertaste- susurro una voz profunda y fría acercándose con calma hacia ella, que volvió la mirada hacia donde provenía aquella voz, quedándose pasmada al ver que era Sesshoumaru quien le hablaba, a ella, una simple humana.

-Sesshoumaru¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Aome dando un paso hacia atrás, pero el youkai siguió acercándose, su mirada dorada la observaba de pies a cabeza provocando el sonrojo de la joven que no lograba entender por que percibía ese aroma tan delicioso que emanaba el cuerpo de Sesshoumaru.(No solo el aroma mi niña linda-!!)

-Camina, es hora de irnos y trae a Rin- ordeno Sesshoumaru pasando a un lado de ella con aquella actitud tan arrogante, la mirada castaña de Aome lo siguió por un instante y después fue por la niña que aun dormía como un angelito, la tomo en sus brazos y fue siguiendo al imponente youkai, sin decir nada mas, pero las dudas no dejaban su mente, haber despertado en un lugar desconocido y sobre todo sentirse tan diferente, aunque no le importaba mucho, era lo mejor por ahora, quería olvidar. Así que siguió al youkai, la niña en sus brazos comenzó a despertar, enfrascando sus ojos castaños en ella, era tan tierna que Aome le dedico una suave sonrisa, su instinto de mujer le pedía a gritos querer a esa pequeña en sus brazos, sin embargo algo en su interior había cambiado, podía sentir que le faltaba recordar algo, pero no tenia ni la menor idea de lo que fuese. Después de caminar por mucho tiempo, Sesshoumaru se detuvo mirando a todos lados, como si tratara de ver o prevenir algún peligro.

-Quédense aquí- ordeno el poderoso youkai haciendo que Aome se detuviera al instante, Rin, que ya había despertado, la miro con curiosidad, mientras la joven de cabello negro veía como se iba el apuesto Sesshoumaru, tenia la gracia y el poder además de lo atractivo que resultaba ser.

-Se parece al señor Sesshoumaru- dijo la pequeña observando las franjas color carmín en las mejillas de Aome, quien la volteo a ver al instante, el aroma de la niña era calido y dulce, no entendía por que podía olerla, la puso en el suelo y se acerco a un pequeño arroyo que se encontraba algo alejado de Rin, tomo un poco de agua en sus manos y vio sus garras, abrió mucho los ojos castaños y se vio en el reflejo que brindaba el agua clara, toco su rostro con miedo¿Qué le había pasado?, era demasiado diferente y efectivamente, se parecía a Sesshoumaru.

-¡¡¡Ahhhh!!!- el grito de la pequeña Rin la hizo desviar su atención, el corazón le salto como rayo al percatarse de que la niña estaba en peligro, así que se levanto y corrió hacia su rescate, sin darse cuenta llego en cuestión de segundos, era mas hábil, pero no tomo mucha importancia, ahora su prioridad era rescatar a la pequeña Rin, de un solo ataque lastimo al youkai en forma de lagartija que sostenía a Rin del cuello dispuesto a tragarla entera.

-Maldita- grito el enfurecido youkai de color marrón mientras se dirigía hacia ella, sin embargo sus ojos castaños de Aome se tornaron feroces y llenos de ansias por matar, afilo las garras y se preparo para atacar, pero antes de hacerlo se percato que la pequeña Rin ya estaba a salvo junto a Jaken que no podía creer lo que veía. Pronto estuvo de frente ante el monstruo atacándolo sin piedad, sus garras se llenaron de sangre y su sonrisa en el rostro era de satisfacción, no era posible que la dulce y bondadosa Aome se hubiese convertido en una asesina sin escrúpulos. Al matar al youkai recobro la compostura y se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, se llevo las manos al frente viéndolas manchadas de sangre, lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos, algo en ella había cambiado, de eso no había duda, pero hasta que grado y sobre todo como explicar esas ganas de matar y la satisfacción después de haberlo hecho. La pequeña Rin se acerco con temor mientras Aome permanecía de rodillas frente al cuerpo sin vida del monstruo.

-Señorita Aome ¿esta bien?- preguntó Rin con la voz temblorosa, Aome se dio cuenta de que estaba asustada por su reacción, volvió la mirada hacia la niña que dio un pequeño salto ante la mirada de la joven de tez blanca, esbozo una sonrisa y limpio sus manos en su ropa que estaba mas manchada que antes.

-Si… ¿Pero tu estas bien¿no te hizo daño ese youkai?- preguntó Aome con dulzura mientras extendía su mano para tocar a la pequeña que sonrió al ver que Aome era la misma de siempre, intento lanzarse a los brazos de ella pero la joven sacerdotisa se lo impidió debido a lo sucia que estaba –Rin, quédate aquí con Jaken, yo iré por ropa a una aldea cercana- advirtió Aome levantándose y acariciando la cabeza de la niña que asintió sonriente.

-Señorita Aome… ¿Puedo llamarla Aome nada mas?- preguntó Rin temerosa y tímida, sin embargo Aome asintió con una calida sonrisa, después Rin la despidió moviendo la manita de un lado a otro hasta que ya no pudo verla.

**_Narración De Kikyo_**

Ya han pasado tres días desde que Inuyasha esta así, como ido, no puedo creer que aun piense en esa tonta de Aome que no se dio cuenta de que mi hanyou siempre seria mío, como podía Inuyasha hacerle caso pensando en mi, amándome a mi, que ingenua fue, sin embargo por que me siento tan vacía, se supone que estar con mi amado hanyou me tendría que hacer la mujer mas feliz del mundo y el simple hecho de que no volvería a ver a Aome seria suficiente para que tuviera todo lo que deseaba.

-Inuyasha… basta ya, deja de pensar en ella, paso lo que tenia que pasar- reclamó poniéndome de pie y caminado hacia la puerta de mi casa donde habíamos decidido vivir juntos, sin embargo estaba algo retirado del pozo por donde alguna vez había pasado Aome, pero al parecer no servia de nada, Inuyasha seguía pensando en ella.

-Lo siento Kikyo, no te enojes por favor… sabes que te amo, pero me siento culpable ante la muerte de Aome, ella no se merecía tal final- respondió Inuyasha tomando mi mano, lo mire con ojos fríos, estaba dudando en decirle lo que había sentido hace unas horas, al parecer seria como firmar mi sentencia de amargura, pero verlo tan deprimido me dolía en el corazón, así que respire profundamente y deposite un beso en los labios de mi amado hanyou, tal vez después de que le dijera de lo que sentía el estaría mas tranquilo y dejaría ese tema por la paz y tranquilidad de los dos.

-Inuyasha, hace unas horas sentí la conexión que tenemos Aome y yo… al parecer esta débil, pero viva- explique viendo como los dorados ojos de mi hanyou se iluminaban con esperanza, sin embargo el dolor en mi corazón se hizo presente al pensar que Inuyasha aun sentía algo por ella, baje la mirada pero Inuyasha levanto mi barbilla con su dedo índice, me miro con amor y ternura, podía ver que estaba mas animado, me abrazo y me beso.

-Mi querida Kikyo… esto quiere decir que no tengo la culpa de que Aome muriera, ahora es cuestión de encontrarla y explicarle mi decisión de amarte a ti y quedarme contigo- susurro mi hanyou con sus labios cerca de los míos, seria posible que solo quisiera limpiar su conciencia para que su corazón estuviera libre de culpas y así entregármelo por completo, era una esperanza dulce que provoco felicidad dentro de mi ser.

-Si… así dejaríamos ese capitulo amargo de nuestras vidas- respondí con alegría tomando el rostro de mi hanyou entre mis manos, el sonrió y comenzó a besarme con euforia, me di cuenta de que en verdad Inuyasha me amaba como yo a él, ahora el único problema seria encontrar a Aome, pero no teníamos ni idea de donde empezar a buscar, ya que mi hanyou no podía percibir su aroma y yo solo la sentía débilmente.

-Empecemos por el lugar donde fue la batalla contra Naraku- sugirió mi hanyou tomándome de la mano y comenzando a caminar, me alegraba tanto verlo con esos ánimos, por fin limpiaría su conciencia, sin embargo recordé lo que había hecho, Inuyasha había destruido el pozo por donde Aome debía de pasar para regresar a su época, por lo tanto se iba a quedar ahí, en el Sengoku, eso me causaría problemas, ya que mi hanyou se sentiría culpable y obligado a cuidar de ella, todo estaba en contra mía, como luchar contra la culpa, era algo difícil, pero ya vería la forma de combatirla.

El imponente youkai se acerca al lugar donde dejo a sus acompañantes, en su mente solo esta lo calida que es la presencia de esa mujer que ahora era una youkai como él, mas aun dependía de él, ya que por culpa de la niña humana la había revivido, sin embargo recordaba las palabras de la bruja acerca del corazón de Aome, era un gran consuelo que esa mujer no recordara esos sentimientos que, para él, eran inútiles, pero seguiría siendo la mujer bondadosa de siempre, la bruja solo había hablado sobre el tema del amor, pero no de lo demás, sabia Sesshoumaru que Aome con esos estupidos sentimientos de protección hacia los que la rodeaba seria tan vulnerable y pondría a todos en peligro incluyéndolo a él.

**_Narración de Sesshoumaru_**

En que estoy pensando, es una tontería pensar que siendo el youkai que soy me preocupe por esa mujer y sus sentimientos, pero a decir verdad, verla tan frágil y bella, sentí algo en el pecho que nunca había sentido, además pensándolo detenidamente, me seria muy útil, además de cuidar a Rin podría…. No… eso no, no me cautivara, tendré que mantenerme a una distancia prudente, no seré como el imbecil de Inuyasha, no seré lo vulnerable que él.

-¡¡Señor Sesshoumaru!!- grito Rin al verme acercarme, se lanzo a mi pierna, al ver alrededor observe aquel youkai en forma de lagartija tirado en el suelo y un enorme charco de sangre, al parecer había encontrado la muerte a manos de la mujer de cabello azabache, al parecer su instinto ya salio antes de lo que imaginaba.

-¿Dónde esta Aome?- pregunte sin vacilar dejando atónito a Jaken que no se atrevió a decir nada, al parecer seguía siendo el youkai mas temido en toda esa región, sin embargo la niña humana que tenia pegada a mi pierna no tenia miedo de mi, sonreía alegremente y me veía con esos ojos castaños.

-Fue a buscar ropa, por que la de ella estaba muy sucia… llena de sangre- respondió Rin haciendo un gesto de desagrado, le dirigí una mirada fría y la aparte de mi cuerpo, camine hacia un lugar para descansar y esperar a la mujer de castaños ojos. Rin corrió hacia el arrollo con Jaken detrás de ella por una de mis ordenes, algo me pasaba con esa mocosa, sentía la necesidad de tenerla vigilada, al igual que empezaba a sentir por Aome.

-Rin… ya volví- dijo Aome acercándose al lugar donde se encontraba Rin jugueteando con Jaken, me percate que su figura se veía mas exquisita que antes, me levante y fui hacia donde estaba conversando con la niña, se veía tranquila como siempre, tocaba a Rin con amabilidad y sonreía con calidez, al parecer no había cambiado en su interior, seguía siendo la tonta que se preocupaba por los que la rodeaban.(hay mi Sessho tan lindo y romantico -ojitos de boba- ahh- suspiro-!!)

-Me imagino que deseas regresar con el imbecil de Inuyasha- exclame con enojo detrás de ella, que solo volvió la mirada hacia mi, estaba arrodillada abrazando a Rin, su cabello azabache caía sensual por su espalda y uno de sus hombros, estoy empezando a ver lo que nunca había visto de esa mujer, pero no me dejare engañar por su postura de youkai provocadora.

-¿Inuyasha?- preguntó Aome con el señor fruncido levantándose con la niña en brazos –No se de que estas hablando Sesshoumaru- excuso volviendo la mirada hacia Rin que jugueteaba con un mecho de cabello¿Por qué no quería admitir que deseaba ver a mi híbrido hermano¿Trataría de engañarme?, si era eso, no lo lograría y le costaría muy caro desafiarme, por que aunque ahora es una youkai, sigo siendo mas poderoso que ella.

-No te hagas la ingenua, se que estas deseando regresar con él, pero te digo que no te llevare, así que si te largas, adelante… vete- dije dándole la espalda y comenzando a caminar hacia el bosque, pero me detuve ante la mano de ella, me sostenía con el seño fruncido, la frialdad en sus ojos la hacían mas tentadora y sensual.

-No se de que diablos estas hablando, pero si quieres hacerme enojar, pues lo estas logrando… no se quien sea ese Inuyasha que dices, pero no me pienso ir hasta que me expliques lo que me paso… - me reclamó con furia, estaba decidida a obtener respuestas, su insolencia me hizo enfurecer, no se daba cuenta de que yo era el temido Sesshoumaru, el que hacia temblar a cualquier youkai y criatura que se me pusiera enfrente, la tome de la muñeca, mientras que ella dejaba a Rin a un lado y esta corría a refugiarse junto con el inútil de Jaken; Aome intento soltarse, pero le resulto difícil, tenia la fuerza suficiente para matarla, sin embargo algo dentro de mi me lo impedía. Admirando su rostro y sus ojos me descuide, algo que aprovecho ella para atacarme con furia, logre esquivar sus ataques ya que aun era un poco torpe ante tanto poder, así que la tome de la nuca y la acerque lo mas posible.

-No me desafíes mujer- advertí apretando su nuca con fuerza, Aome cerró los ojos y mostró sus colmillos en signo de furia, pero la tenia bien aprisionada contra mi cuerpo, no podía moverse, pero aun así suavizo su rostro volviendo a ser la mujer que brindaba amor a todo lo que tocaba, así que la solté, estaba confirmado que no recordaba a Inuyasha. Me separe de ella, di la vuelta y comencé a caminar seguido por Jaken y Rin.

-Vamos Aome… date prisa- dijo Rin esperando a la mujer de cabello azabache, no podía creer lo que había pasado, solo deseaba ver el rostro de Inuyasha cuando se enterara que su querida mujer ya no se acordaba de él.

Las siguientes dos semanas, Aome viajo con Sesshoumaru, aprendiendo distintas técnicas para combatir a los monstruos, era mas ágil y mas poderosa, además que se portaba como una madre para Rin quien ya no tenia miedo de ella, se había dado cuenta que solo la defendía de los youkais y buscaba su bienestar. Al llegar al castillo de Sesshoumaru, dio órdenes que se atendiera bien a Rin y Jaken, ya que se quedarían ahí.

-Pero Sesshoumaru… podemos llevarlos, yo puedo protegerlos- suplico Aome viendo la cara de tristeza de Rin, pero Sesshoumaru no dijo absolutamente nada, solo dio las ordenes y salio del castillo seguido por Aome que estaba mas que enojada, se sentía frustrada al dejar a Rin a punto del llanto –No puedo creer que seas así con ella… te quiere tanto- reclamó Aome negando con la cabeza a un lado de él.

-No entiendes que esos dos solo nos estorbaran… -reclamó Sesshoumaru deteniéndola de un tirón, Aome volvió la mirada hacia él –Rin y Jaken son débiles, tu y yo sabemos perfectamente que tu intentaras protegerlos a como de lugar exponiendo tu vida- explicó con la voz cortante y la mirada mas glacial que nunca, Aome se dio cuenta que Sesshoumaru tenia toda la razón, pero se sentía mal al dejar a Rin a punto de llorar, bajo la mirada y el youkai la soltó para seguir caminando.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto Aome tratando de animarse y olvidar que había dejado a Rin, caminando a su paso Sesshoumaru no dijo nada, estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos. En ese momento Aome percibió un aroma que le resultaba muy familiar, pero no sabia por que, al parecer el apuesto youkai a su lado también se había percatado de la presencia del ser que se acercaba junto a una sacerdotisa.

**_------CONTINUARA-----_**

Bueno aqui estuvo el capitulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado... aki les traigo un mini dialgo entre mis personajes preferidos y protagonistas de varios de mis fics... (Aclaracion: Yo soy Melanie -!!!)

SESSHO: Vaya que me agrado- mirada desafiante para Aome

AOME: Basta Sessho... sabes que yo nunca te desafiaria- baja la mirada con un leve sonrojo

INUYASHA: oh!! mi amada Kikyo- besa a la joven a un lado de él

KIKYO¿Por qué solo me dajas narrar tan poquito Melanie?- mirada fria dirigida para mi

MELANIE: Hay Kikyo...(¬¬!!) si es un SesshoXKagome... se supone que tengo ke hablar de ellos no?

SESSHO: Hay mujer no eres mas tonta por que no estas mas muerta

MELANIE: jajajaja... tienes razon mi Sessho- agarrandome el estomago y muriendome de risa que hasta me caigo de la silla

SESSHO: Humanas... (¬¬!!)

AOME: Hay Sessho no somos tan malas o si?

INUYASHA: Mi linda Kikyo no lo es... (.!!)

SESSHO: Tienes razón inutil, ella no es humana

INUYASHA¿Qué?-furioso y sacando su espada

SESSHO¿Qué te crees hibrido Inutil?... -saca tambien su espada

MELANIE: Chicos por favor comportense...-grito en medio de ambos

KIKYO: Inuyasha... basta guarda esa espada- ordena Kikyo

INUYASHA: Esta bien amada mia- la mira con ojos de amor

SESSHO: Creo ke voy a vomitar -haciendo cara de guacala!!

MELANIE: (¬¬!!) yo tambien...

AOME: Hay son lindos los dos verdad Sessho- lo mira con timides tomandolo del brazo

MELANIE: Esto esta mejor (.!!)

SESSHO: Si Aome lo que tu digas... -dice con suavidad

MELANIE: Por eso son los protagonistas de mis Fics

SESSHO: Si si... mejor date prisa en actualizar ya que quiero esta con Aome en todos los aspectos -Mirada picara para la joven sonrojada

MELANIE: Claro que si mi Sessho lindo... pronto veran el Lemon de este fic

AOME: Lectoras y lectores... no olviden visitar los demas fics de nuestra autora Melanie... son: "LO QUE NOS UNIO", "MI CORAZON PUEDE CAMBIAR", "LA USURPACIÓN" y "EL MISTERIO DEL AMOR"

MELANIE: Gracias Aome... Bueno ahora si me despido esperando verlos pronto, cuidense mucho y recuerden dejar reviews con sus opiniones, demandas, asesinatos, reclamos, felicitaciones, regaños, golpes, reproches, juicios, demandas, criticas, recordadas de mi mamá, aclaraciones, insultos, etc.

TODOS: (excepto Kikyo e Inuyasha) ¡¡Adios!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola!!!!!!!... aqui estoy de nuevo dejando otro capitulo de esta historia, pido una disculpa a todos por tardarme tanto pero es que todo se me junto... problemas en mi casa, la ruptura de mi noviazgo (aunque solo eran tres semanas), la escuela con los traajos y me enferme hace poco de gripa, comprenderan que no ha sido tan facil mi vida, pero en fin.. vasta de hablar de mi, los dejo leer mi fic y espero que les guste... quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que lo siguen y me mandan reviews, me dan muchos animos para seguir... bueno a leer se ha dicho!!... los personajes no me pertenecen, pero me gustaria -!!! 

**_CAMBIANDO DE VIDA_**

**_Capitulo 3: Enfrentando el pasado_**

Caminado junto a su amada, un hanyou percibe el aroma de aquella hermosa mujer de castaños ojos a la que creía muerta, sin embargo su aroma no era como el de antes, estaba combinado con algo inexplicable, también se percato de la presencia de su hermano¿Por qué estarían juntos Aome y Sesshoumaru? Se pregunto el hanyou acercándose cautelosamente, mientras Kikyo lo seguía con tranquilidad, al parecer no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Aome ni mucho menos de Sesshoumaru, con señas le dio a entender a su amada que esperara ahí, él tenia pensado atacar a su hermano y así poder rescatar a la joven Aome, pero al seguir acercándose sintió un golpe fuerte en su abdomen que lo tiro al suelo, al voltear a ver a su agresor este volvió a golpear con fuerza, al parecer estaba dispuesto a matar a Inuyasha, quien no lo pensó dos veces para desenvainar a colmillo de acero y atacar, pero su agresor fue mas rápido que lo volvió a tirar al suelo.

-VIENTO CORTANTE- exclamó Inuyasha sin lograr dañar a su atacante, el hanyou se lanzo al ataque dispuesto a hacerle pagar a esa criatura su ataque, pero se detuvo casi al instante al ver aquellos cabellos azabaches acariciados por la brisa, esos ojos castaños viéndolo con frialdad, su piel blanca… ¡Era Aome!, Aome lo había atacado con fuerza, pero ¿Por qué?

-Inuyasha… ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Kikyo acercándose rápidamente a su amado hanyou que se lamentaba ante el dolor en su abdomen que sangraba de las heridas hechas por las garras de Aome, la sacerdotisa ayudaba a Inuyasha a levantarse mientras que veía a la mujer frente a ellos con esa mirada llena de frialdad e indiferencia, Kikyo se dio cuenta que no era la misma niña que daba la vida por todos, además de sus franjas color carmín en sus mejillas y esas poderosas garras que estaban manchadas con la sangre del hanyou que sostenía la espada para protegerse de un nuevo ataque de ella.

-¡¿Aome… eres tu?!- preguntó Inuyasha con dificultad poniendo a Kikyo detrás de él, sin embargo la expresión en el rostro de la youkai no cambio nada, seguía observándolos, a Kikyo con nostalgia, pero al hanyou con desprecio, como si deseara terminar con él, preparo sus garras para dar un nuevo ataque pero fue interrumpida por un apuesto youkai que sostuvo su muñeca.

-No sirve de nada Inuyasha, Aome no te recuerda- afirmo Sesshoumaru con la voz cortante saliendo de los arbustos, Aome lo miro con tranquilidad, parecía que ellos estaban muy familiarizados, no la tenia cautiva ni la había lastimado, para Inuyasha eso era un alivio, pero no comprendía lo que su hermano mayor le decía, él creía que solo era para hacerlo enojar, así que se dispuso a atacar a Sesshoumaru quien solo se movió un poco para esquivar su ataque, sin embargo paso muy cerca de Aome, quien al percibir el aroma a hanyou su instinto asesino se despertó para atacar, sin que Inuyasha se lo esperara, Aome lanzo un ataque con sus garras e hirió al hanyou en uno de sus brazos.

-Aome, no hagas eso…- grito Inuyasha al caer al suelo, se apretó la herida y volvió la mirada hacia la joven que solo permanecía de pie observándolo, como si esperase que su presa se levantara para poder jugar un poco mas, daba la impresión que en vez de estar luchando contra la tímida y cariñosa Aome, estaba peleando con una youkai muy parecida a Sesshoumaru, dispuesta a matarlo.

-Deja de pronunciar mi nombre… híbrido inútil- dijo Aome con desagrado, sus palabras resonaron en la cabeza del hanyou que trato de levantarse, Kikyo intento acercarse, pero Sesshoumaru se lo impidió, la mirada dorada del youkai le dio a entender que no permitiría que interrumpiera el espectáculo, era algo que tanto Inuyasha como Aome debían arreglar, Inuyasha debía de pagar cada una las lagrimas de Aome con su sangre que ahora manchaba las manos de la linda youkai.

-Déjame pasar Sesshoumaru, no permitiré que Aome acabe con la vida de mi amado- reclamó Kikyo intentando darle la vuelta, sin embargo, el youkai no se movió ni un centímetro, solo la observaba -¡¡INUYASHA!!- grito al ver que era atacado nuevamente por Aome, Kikyo no entendía lo que pasaba¿De donde había sacado tanta fuerza esa mujer? Y sobre todo por que atacaba a Inuyasha, si ella lo amaba, lo hacia con tanta furia que parecía que quería desgarrarle el cuerpo con sus manos. Las lagrimas rodaron por las mejillas pálidas de Kikyo que no soporto mas ver a su amado hanyou tan herido, tenia sangre por todo el cuerpo y yacía en el suelo, a los pies de Aome quien no dejaba de mirarlo con furia y frialdad, Kikyo no se contuvo mas se lanzo hacia delante tratando de pasar y ayudar a Inuyasha, pero esta vez Sesshoumaru no lo impidió, la dejo pasar sin ningún problema, la mujer llego en cuestión de segundos abrazando al joven hanyou que estaba mas que herido físicamente, estaba destrozado ante la realidad de que Aome no era la mujer que lo amaba, que daría todo por una caricia de él, si no que se había convertido en un monstruo dispuesto a terminar con la vida de cualquier ser que estuviese en su camino.

-¡¡BASTA AOME, DEJALO YA!!- grito Kikyo con lagrimas en los ojos y abrazando a Inuyasha para protegerlo, al ver la escena, Aome abrió los ojos castaños como platos, dio un paso hacia atrás y observo sus manos llenas de sangre -¡¡SE SUPONE QUE TU AMABAS A INUYASHA Y AHORA ESTAS A PUNTO DE MATARLO!!- reclamo la mujer acariciando la mejilla del hanyou que estaba mas débil, Aome no podía comprender lo que Kikyo le decía, la recordaba a ella y sentía su presencia muy dentro de ella, pero a Inuyasha no lo recordaba, para ella solo era un híbrido que le daba asco y lo odiaba, pero el sufrimiento de Kikyo la hizo reaccionar, cambio su mirada a una mas calida aunque no perdía del todo su frialdad.

-Kikyo… no se de que estas hablando, no había visto antes a este hanyou- dijo Aome tranquilamente volteando a ver a la pareja, la furia de Kikyo se hizo presente, así que soltó con mucho cuidado a Inuyasha y se levanto para hacerle frente a la youkai Aome, su mirada era desafiante, pero la joven youkai no hizo nada, solo la observo, su rostro se veía destrozado, pero a pesar de lo que decía, Aome no lograba recordar lo que sentía por ese hanyou.

-Eres un demonio… Deja de fingir, tú y yo sabemos que tu corazón le pertenecía a Inuyasha, que incluso estuviste a punto de perder la vida por él, ahora no vengas a decirme que lo has olvidado- reclamó Kikyo con furia acercándose a la joven youkai que la miraba atónita, no podía aceptar lo que la sacerdotisa le decía, pero recordaba algo del ataque de Naraku que la dejo muy herida, toco su brazo donde recordaba que tenia la herida mas profunda y grave.

-Recuerdo lo de Naraku y la batalla, pero no recuerdo a ese hanyou… recuerdo que camine sin rumbo, como caía la lluvia en mi cuerpo herido, pero caí desmayada y ya no recuerdo con claridad- explicó Aome tocándose la cien derecha y mirando hacia el suelo, Sesshoumaru la tomo del hombro, parecía que tendría que dar una explicación, no tan detallada, pero si que fuese clara, solo así podrían seguir con su camino.

-Aome ya no es humana, ahora es una youkai, no recordara a Inuyasha… - dijo Sesshoumaru secamente dando la vuelta para marcharse, seguido por Aome que aun no entendía bien lo que ocurría, Kikyo se quedo atónita ante las palabras de Sesshoumaru, eso explicaba el hecho de que sintiera la presencia espiritual de Aome demasiado débil, por que a pesar de ser youkai, aun poseía los poderes de sacerdotisa.

-¿QUÉ LE HAS HECHO MALDITO?!!- pregunto Inuyasha con dificultad poniéndose en pie, apoyado en Colmillo de Acero, al verlo, Kikyo rápidamente lo ayudo a sostenerse, pero Sesshoumaru no hizo caso de sus palabras, siguió su camino sin mirar a atrás –DIME ¿QUE ES LO QUE LE HICISTE?- grito Inuyasha con dificultad, pero una cierta autoridad, esta vez la que volteo fue Aome, lo miro con cierto cariño que ni ella podía explicarlo, pero después continuo caminando a un lado de Sesshoumaru.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-Sesshoumaru… puedes decirme ¿Qué es lo que paso?-exigió Aome poniéndose frente al frío youkai que la miro con cierto desprecio ante la insistencia por saberlo, mas por que ni él mismo sabia por que la había ayudado a volver a la vida, algo en ella lo atraía con locura incontrolable, camino unos cuantos pasos y entro en una cueva que ahí estaba, Aome lo siguió recogiendo trozos de madera para encender una fogata y así mantenerse calientes dentro del lugar, después de encender la fogata ambos se sentaron de frente, con solo el fuego separándolos, Aome lo miro con esa mirada castaña que emanaba cariño y tranquilidad.

-Cuando te encontré estabas muriendo, parecía que tu cuerpo estaba demasiado herido y es normal en una humana tan débil como lo eras… debería de haberte dejado ahí, lo que te pasara no era mi problema- dijo Sesshoumaru con amargura desviando la mirada dorada hacia fuera de la cueva, podía verse la luna llena y sus brillantes rayos que iluminaban todo.

-Pero no lo hiciste¿Por qué?- preguntó Aome juntando sus piernas y flexionándolas hacia su cuerpo y rodeándolas con sus brazos, los rayos de la luna iluminaban sus cabellos azabaches que tenían destellos azules, algo que provocaba en el youkai un inquietante deseo.

-Por que Rin… por que quise y ya- respondió fríamente tocándose el brazo, Aome pudo percibir el olor a sangre de Sesshoumaru… estaba herido y ella debía curarlo, así que se levanto y se acerco al youkai, sentándose a un lado de él tomo su kimono de color marrón, para después romper un pedazo de este y así curarle la herida.

-No te muevas…- susurro Aome descubriendo el brazo de Sesshoumaru que tenia unos rasguños provocados por la desesperación de Kikyo ante la escena presenciada unos instantes antes, sin pensarlo, ella inclino la cabeza y lamió la sangre que estaba saliendo de la herida, el simple contacto de su húmeda lengua hizo que Sesshoumaru temblara de placer al sentirla, cuando termino de cubrir la herida se disponía a levantarse y regresar a su lugar, pero el youkai la tomo del brazo y la atrajo hacia él dejándola a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

-Probemos que tan deliciosa es esa lengua- susurro Sesshoumaru posando su boca en los labios de Aome quien no pudo decir nada, al contrario, entreabrió los labios para que la lengua del apuesto youkai explorara su boca, las manos de él se posaron en sus caderas atrayéndola mas a su cuerpo, Aome podía sentir su miembro endurecerse, podía percibir el aroma de su excitación, en ese momento las manos de Sesshoumaru tomaron sus senos para acariciarlos con fervor, el roce de su cuerpo provocaba que los pezones de Aome se endurecieran mas con cada movimiento. Cuando el gemido de placer escapo de los labios de Aome, Sesshoumaru se aparto, no podía creer lo que había hecho, estaba apunto de… pero no podía ser, él era un youkai que no se mezclaba con humanos, pero ella no era una humana era una youkai, peligrosamente excitante.

-Sesshoumaru… -susurro Aome con la voz entrecortada estirando los brazos y atrayendo al imponente youkai hacia ella, el simple roce de sus redondos senos con sus pectorales despertó nuevamente el deseo de Sesshoumaru quien posesiono su boca de ella con salvajismo, la quería tener lo mas cerca posible, quería poseerla, que fuera solo su mujer, además sabia muy bien que era virgen, se lo había dicho la bruja, Sesshoumaru no lo pensó mas, la tomo en sus brazos y la recostó sobre el suelo poniéndose encima de ella, Aome volvió a gemir al sentir aquel precioso cuerpo masculino sobre ella, cerro los ojos y siguió besándolo con pasión, pero la mano de Sesshoumaru ya se había aventurado hacia su abdomen bajando poco a poco entrando en el terreno de su bikini que solo lo dejo donde estaba y metió la mano.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó Sesshoumaru con la voz ronca, tocaba la parte intima de Aome quien solo asentía sin abrir los ojos, pero cuando Sesshoumaru introdujo uno de sus dedos, Aome dio un brinco al sentirlo, se humedeció al instante, Sesshoumaru sonrió levemente al notar lo que había hecho, la joven volvió a dar un brinco al sentir como el youkai introducía el dedo nuevamente, gemía a cada instante de sentir el dedo de Sesshoumaru dentro de ella, pronto el youkai dejo su intimidad para posar su atención en los senos de la bella mujer que tenia las mejillas enrojecidas, se veía divina con esa expresión de inocencia y deseo en su rostro. Abrió el Kimono color marrón, dejando al descubierto solo la parte de arriba, los redondos y firmes senos de Aome quedaron al descubierto revelando la excitación en los pezones que estaban rígidos, el youkai acaricio uno con la punta de la lengua y al otro con los dedos, disfrutaba tanto tenerla así, excitada, ya que Aome se merecía ese placer, ya había sufrido lo suficiente, así que Sesshoumaru siguió lamiendo el seno de Aome que solo gemía y entrelazaba los dedos en el cabello plateado de Sesshoumaru. Su lengua siguió hacia el otro seno, haciéndole exactamente lo mismo que al anterior, para después ir bajando por el abdomen de la mujer y terminando de abrir por completo el kimono, dejándola desnuda, sin embargo logro ver algunas cicatrices que habían quedado debido a la gravedad de sus heridas en aquella cruel batalla contra Naraku.

-Oh cielo santo- murmuro Aome cubriendo su cuerpo con el kimono al sentir la mirada del apuesto youkai, estaba avergonzada de su cuerpo marcado, pero a Sesshoumaru no le importo, simplemente la miro y la volvió a besar para después quitarle el kimono de un tirón, arrojándolo a un lado, le gustaba sentir aquella piel tersa y suave, seguía acariciándola con sensualidad, Aome por su parte lo despojaba de sus ropas, tocando su cuerpo bien torneado, los besos y las caricias se hacían mas fogosas con cada contacto, ambos desnudos, Aome besándolo con exigencia mientras que Sesshoumaru trataba de excitarla lo mas posible, pero cuando estaba a punto de penetrarla… con solo el contacto de la punta de su miembro con la intimidad de Aome, la respiración de ella se anulo por completo y su piel palideció, entrecerró los ojos y una lagrima rodó por su mejilla.

**Narración de Aome**

No lo puedo entender, no siento mi cuerpo, estoy desnuda y estaba a punto de entregarme a Sesshoumaru, pero en mi corazón, algo me lo impide, siento como si estuviese haciendo mal al besar al apuesto youkai que me mira con preocupación, jamás hubiese pensado que Sesshoumaru se preocupara así por mi, tomó mi kimono color marrón y me lo puso, no siento nada, cierro los ojos y recuerdo lo que me paso cuando caminaba sin rumbo y mi cuerpo herido me dolía, el rostro de aquel hanyou aparece en mis recuerdos, pero no con claridad.

-Aome… reacciona- ordena Sesshoumaru con voz agresiva y zangoloteándome con fuerza, no siento mi respiración y el latido de mi corazón se hace demasiado lento¿Qué me pasa?... de pronto siento como el dolor se apodera de mi, estoy herida y por fin siento correr la sangre por mi cuerpo, abro los ojos y estoy en un lugar diferente, frente a mi esta una mujer grande de edad, el cabello gris y los ojos rasgados… ¡es la bruja!, me toca la frente y abre mas mis ojos, toma mi muñeca que esta sangrando.

-Esta mujer no puede entregarse a ningún hombre… su corazón aun no supera del todo lo que paso- dijo la bruja curando mi mano herida –Sesshoumaru, al parecer su alma aun esta débil y no acepta el nuevo sentimiento… ten paciencia- finalizo dándome un liquido extraño y amargo que hizo que reaccionara por completo.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó Sesshoumaru fríamente poniéndome su mano en la espalda, su mirada dorada era más linda que antes, tenía un brillo extraño y una confusión muy grande… quizás Sesshoumaru estaba luchando con lo que estaba sintiendo o solo era un estorbo para él.

-Toma niña- dijo la señora de cabello gris entregándome un frasco con una sustancia color rojo –tomate esto cada luna llena y haz que este youkai este contigo, solo con su energía podrás convertirte en una youkai por completo- explicó con la voz ronca, volví la mirada hacia Sesshoumaru que solo me dirigió una mirada fría, me sonroje y recibí el frasco, lo guarde y salimos del lugar agradeciendo las atenciones de la señora.

-Siento mucho lo que paso Sesshoumaru- me disculpe a un lado, pero Sesshoumaru solo enfrasco la mirada hacia el frente sin decir mas, estaba molesto, podía verlo en sus ojos, pero ¿Por qué lo podía ver?, era extraño ya que antes no lo hacia, de pronto sentí ganas de regresar a mi casa, así le daría tiempo a él para pensar lo que había pasado –Sesshoumaru… podemos ir al pozo, tengo ganas de ver a mi madre y a mi abuelo- dije tímidamente bajando la mirada y entrelazando mis dedos.

-Si…- respondió él secamente sin dejar de caminar –Aome, no te preocupes, no paso nada- susurro con frialdad volteando a verme, parecía como si estuviese consiente de lo que sentía al no poder corresponderle y entregarme a él, pero no estaba preparada, aun tenia que poner en claro lo que significaba para mi y que relación tenia aquel hanyou conmigo.

----------------------**continuara**----------------------------  
Bueno aqui esta... algo atrevidon, pero no tanto, esperen a ver lo que les tengo preparado para el lemon de este fic, en fin... espero saber si les gusto o no el capitulo... opiniones, demandas, asesinatos, reclamos, felicitaciones, regaños, golpes, reproches, juicios, demandas, criticas, recordadas de mi mamá, aclaraciones, insultos, etc. ahora me despido deseandoles un bonito dia /noche... cuidense y recuerden que el 18 de marzo es mi cumpleaños, se aceptan regalos -!!


	4. Chapter 4

Hola Lectores y lectoras que siguen este fic o que apenas lo vieron, creo que tarde un poco en actualizarlo, pero aki esta como ustedes lo pidieron, desgraciadamente no pude subir este capitulo antes por cosillas que me pasaron, en fin basta de hablar es hora de leer... los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a su creadora... 

**CAMBIANDO DE VIDA**

**_Capitulo 4: Estoy Confundido_**

_"Narración de Sesshoumaru"_

Vaya que estoy loco, estuve a punto de hacerla mía, pero sentirla tan cerca, ese cuerpo perfecto y esa boca fantástica, no podía resistirme, tenia que besarla, tenia que hacerla mía, sin embargo cuando la vi pálida y no sentí su respiración, algo en mi cuerpo se altero, tenia que hacer algo, pero ¿Por qué estaba sintiendo esto? Y mas por esa mujer que estaba con mi estúpido hermano, pero esos ojos castaños me hacen enloquecer, algo que nadie había podido lograr… no puede ser, ella no es una youkai, o al menos ahora, parece que desea irse al lugar de donde vino y creo que es lo mejor así me dará tiempo para superar esto que no deseo sentir, es una estupidez, yo no siento nada por nadie y menos por una mujer tan distinta a mi, solo ver como se porta con los demás me dan ganas de estrangularla para ver hasta donde podría llegar su furia, deseo verla molesta, dispuesta a matar, así como se veía cuando atacaba a mi híbrido hermano, fue algo inexplicable saber que Aome podía ser tan fiera y peligrosa, pero lo que no tome en cuenta que no solo con violencia se podía llegar a ser peligroso, con esa boca… ¡NO!... debo dejar de pensar eso, esa mujer no me descontrolara, soy un youkai temido por todos.

-Es hora de descansar- dije cuando llegamos a un lago enorme, ella solo me miro con timidez… maldita sea, por que es así, cada vez que la miro sus mejillas se tornan en un color rojizo, empieza a temblar y pareciera que me teme, al igual que es orgullosa y salvaje, pero solo cuando el instinto la domina, detesto esa hermosa boca y esas manos que me tocaban, pero también deseo que vuelva a hacerlo, el solo ver como se acerca al lago y como sus piernas son rosadas por la hierba me hace temblar de deseo, estoy a punto de acercarme a ella, pero mi razón me detiene, lo mejor es que me mantenga lo mas lejos posible de ella, es tan peligrosa.

-Sesshoumaru… ¿sabes lo que sentía por ese hanyou llamado Inuyasha?- me preguntó Aome viendo hacia el horizonte, parecía que tenia la mirada fija en otro lugar, sus castaños ojos parecían tener confusión… como odio poder ver todo lo que siente a través de esos preciosos ojos, otra vez tengo esos estúpidos pensamientos, pero verla ahí, tan quieta me hace pensar unas cuantas cosas para que se olvide de ese tonto de Inuyasha.

-No… - respondo con frialdad, odio que me hable de mi medio hermano, baja la mirada al lago y se toca las mejillas, pasando el dedo por sus franjas rojas, no puede creer que es una youkai, que dejo de ser una inútil humana para convertirse en toda una tentación, debo dejar de verla, tengo que concentrarme en otra cosa, pero no hay nada de interesante en este maldito lugar mas que la mujer frente a mi, me levanto y doy media vuelta, me parece que estamos cerca de esa aldea donde esta el pozo… Aome se levanta también y me sigue sin decir nada, juguetea con sus dedos, parece estar nerviosa y a decir verdad hace mucho tiempo que esta aquí.

-Oh… no puede ser- exclama Aome cubriéndose la boca con la mano, esta tan sorprendida como yo, aquel pozo esta totalmente destruido, no hay forma de que pueda pasar a través de él –El pozo… ¿Quién habrá hecho esto?- dice con desesperación, intenta quitar la enorme roca que cubre el pozo, al hacerlo nota que no hay ni rastro de lo que había, la roca se encargo de destruirlo por completo, no puede regresar a su mundo, cubre su rostro con sus manos y empieza a sollozar.

-Aome… -digo con frialdad tomando el hombro de la mujer que se arrodilla frente a lo que una vez fue el pozo que atravesaba, esta muy triste y no para de sollozar¿Qué cosa será tan importante para que solloce así? Me preguntó viendo como hunde más su rostro en sus delicadas manos… después de un rato deja de llorar y se levanta, sin desviar la mirada del pozo, de pronto se escuchan los pasos de alguien que se acerca, Aome voltea hacia el lugar donde se origina el sonido con los ojos llenos de furia.

-No podré regresar, no volveré a ver a mi mamá ni a mi hermano ni a mi abuelo- dijó Aome con furia y tristeza, esa era la razón… pero que podía hacer para ayudarla si ese pozo no era nada ahora, los pasos se acercan mas, logro sentir la vibración del suelo, al parecer es un youkai enorme, sin pensarlo mas tomo a la mujer de la cintura y de un solo salto llego hasta la rama de un árbol, aquel monstruo se acerca y olfatea el lugar tratando de encontrar algo… pero ¿Qué?, la sangre en el cuerpo de Aome se calienta, puedo sentir como su instinto y poder intentan salir y acabar con ese ser, pero la detengo con mis brazos.

-¡¡VIENTO CORTANTE!!- se escucha la voz de mi detestable hermano que destruye al youkai de un solo golpe- Estoy seguro que pude percibir el aroma de ella- dice a la mujer que lo acompaña, ella parece distante sin ganas de seguir con lo que mi necio hermano quiere.

-Basta Inuyasha, ya te diste cuenta que ella no quiere saber nada de ti, ni siquiera te recuerda… además si vino tuvo que haberse ido al instante al ver el pozo destruido- exclamó aquella mujer muerta mientras se sentaba junto al que antes fue el pozo ese… sin embargo la mirada de Inuyasha se ve extraña.

-Kikyo… no debí de haber destruido el pozo, ahora Aome no podrá regresar con su familia- confeso el inútil hanyou, Aome y yo nos quedamos sorprendidos ante aquellas palabras ese tonto estaba a punto de saber por que debía temer a una youkai enfurecida, podía sentir como Aome apretaba los puños encima de mi brazo y lo perforaba, su mirada se torno fría y llena de odio, las franjas en sus mejillas se oscurecieron un poco y su esencia de youkai se apoderaba por completo de ella, era lógico que ya no necesitaba el liquido extraño que le dio la bruja, por que en ese instante Aome se convertía en una youkai pura.

_"Narración de Aome"_

No podré regresar a mi época, no veré a mi madre y a mi abuelo, santo cielo¿Quién hizo esto¿Quién fue tan malvado para hacerlo?... pensaba mientras veía frente a mi el pozo totalmente destruido, estaba sollozando al ver lo que pasaba, no podía creerlo, pero mientras lamentaba lo ocurrido siento entre mis rodillas y el suelo la vibración que producen los pasos de un youkai enorme, como todos los que rondan por aquí, fácil de vencer, sin embargo antes de que lograra prepararme para matarlo siento como los poderosos brazos del youkai de cabellos plateados me toma de la cintura y salta hacia una de las ramas de los árboles que nos rodean, al sentir su piel por encima de mi ropa, en mi abdomen, tan cerca de mis senos hacen que mi sangre se caliente con fervor y se alienta mas con el simple aroma a youkai combinado con el de un híbrido, mi poder recorre mi cuerpo, mi instinto se desboca, tengo esa extraña sensación de querer matar y destrozar a ese ser, pero los brazos de Sesshoumaru me detienen con fuerza mientras que observamos como aquel monstruo olfatea el lugar, como si buscase algo… que no tengo ni idea de lo que sea.

-¡¡VIENTO CORTANTE!!- se escucho la voz de aquel hanyou que acaba con la vida de aquella bestia con solo un golpe de esa poderosa arma- Estoy seguro que pude percibir el aroma de ella- le dice a Kikyo, parece que ella no le toma la seriedad que él, discuten un poco, Kikyo le reclama algo, pero al escuchar lo que el hanyou le confeso a la sacerdotisa mi furia creció, él había destruido el pozo, por su culpa no iba a volver a ver a mi familia, por ello mi odio creció mas aun, sin que lo pudiera evitar Sesshoumaru, me abalanzo contra el hanyou enterrando mis garras en su pecho, al sentirlo él gimió de dolor y abrió mucho los ojos al verme.

-¡¡¡INUYASHA!!!- gritó Kikyo al verlo tirado frente a mi tocándose la herida con fuerza –Aome por favor déjalo ya- reclamó ella, pero mi cabeza solo contenía las ganas de acabar con él, sentía tanto dolor ante su presencia y no solo por lo del pozo, había otra razón pero no sabia lo que era, lo tome por el cuello y lo levante con gran fuerza, podía sentir su pulso y su sangre correr aceleradamente mientras me veía con asombro.

-¿Por qué lo destruiste?- pregunte con la voz ronca y seca pero sin dejar de presionar su cuello, Sesshoumaru llego a mi lado y me tomo del hombro, parecía que no deseaba que lo matara, pero ¿Por qué? Si detestaba tanto al tal Inuyasha¿Por qué impedía que acabase con su vida?, lo mire de reojo y solté al instante a Inuyasha quien rodeo su cuello con la mano, a su lado se puso Kikyo con la mirada fría de siempre, estaba furiosa conmigo, al parecer amaba a ese ser, sin pensarlo mas recupere la compostura y me coloque a un lado de Sesshoumaru.

-Aome, creí que estabas muerta por eso no le vi el caso de que estuviera el pozo que me recordaba la culpa que sentía al dejarte morir- respondió el hanyou poniéndose de pie y pasando el brazo a través de los hombros de Kikyo quien le ayudaba a levantarse, los recuerdos de aquella noche se me venían a la mente, aquel dolor en el cuerpo producido por el ataque de Naraku, pero la causa por la que huí y me encontré con Sesshoumaru estaban aun en una laguna que no podía despejar, me sentía perdida.

-Explícame una cosa… por algo huí de esta aldea, tubo que ser muy fuerte para dejar a mis amigos¿Qué fue lo que paso?- pregunté algo confundida mientras me tranquilizaba y tomaba la mano de Sesshoumaru, necesitaba apoyo y que mejor que de él que sabia que le importaba, mire atentamente a Inuyasha quien tragaba saliva en acto de nerviosismo, Kikyo endureció aun mas la mandíbula.

-Aome, tu me amabas y yo…- dijo el hanyou pero bajo la mirada y se dejo caer en el suelo –Yo… amaba a Kikyo y en una batalla contra Naraku yo salve a ella dejándote a ti recibir el ataque- reconoció Inuyasha con lágrimas en los ojos, era visible que le dolía mucho, pero ¿Por qué? Si él acababa de decir que la amaba a ella, sin embargo también recuerdo que dijo que yo lo amaba… algo confuso por que no lo recuerdo, así que lo mire con frialdad.

-Lo hecho, hecho esta y no puedo remediar nada Inuyasha, así que déjame seguir mi camino y te advierto que si te vuelvo a encontrar en mi vida te va a pesar mucho, por que la próxima vez que te vea si terminare con tu existencia- dije dando la media vuelta y entrando al bosque, estaba mas que furiosa ante la confesión de aquel hanyou, me sentía tan mal al saber que no podría regresar a mi época, pero pensándolo mejor no estaba tan mal, ahora tenia otra vida, era una youkai y no envejecería tan pronto, además estaba con Sesshoumaru al que al menos le gustaba un poco, así que sin decir mas nos dirigimos a sus tierras.

---------------------------------------------

La luna brillaba con intensidad iluminando los cabellos plateados de un youkai quien no dejaba de pensar en lo que había ocurrido y lo que sentía por ella, la mujer que estaba frente a él, lavando sus garras que tenia llenas de sangre de hanyou, ahora ella no tenia a donde ir y aun tenían que destruir a Naraku, sin embargo no se había sabido nada de él desde aquella batalla donde Aome perdió el corazón de Inuyasha y comenzó una nueva vida al lado de Sesshoumaru quien también sentía el cambio que había provocado estar con esa mujer, sentía deseo por ella, pero no se lo podía permitir, tenia sus dudas, sin embargo, la joven sacerdotisa se levanto y camino hacia donde se encontraba el youkai trayendo consigo unas telas y agua para lavar las heridas que le había provocado por su furia, se arrodillo a un lado de él y descubrió su antebrazo.

-No te muevas Sesshoumaru- dijo Aome pasando un pedazo de tela a través de las heridas limpiando la sangre, lo hacia con cuidado y con suavidad, estaba concentrada en él, a Sesshoumaru le gustaba tener a alguien que se preocupase por él, que lo cuidara y sobre todo que no fuese humana, tenia un gran deseo por ella desde que la había conocido, pero como era humana se había alejado de ella, pero ahora la tenia ahí, con él hecha una youkai.

-Ahora no usas la lengua- dijo Sesshoumaru con frialdad, pero Aome se dio cuenta a donde iban aquellas palabras, sin volver la mirada hacia él se sonrojo y siguió curándolo, después cubrió las heridas y se levanto para adentrarse en el bosque. Aome pensó mucho mientras caminaba, sabia muy bien que lo deseaba mas que nada en la vida, pero aquellas dudas acerca de la relación que establecía con ese tal Inuyasha era algo que le hacia daño por algo, sin embargo al adentrarse mas se dio cuenta que se había alejado mucho, llego a una aldea donde sus habitantes eran ayudados por una pareja que reconoció Aome al instante, eran Miroku y Sango, sin pensarlo mas corrió hacia ellos a saludarlos, pero antes de llegar un monstruo se puso frente a ella, algo que la enfureció y con el movimiento de sus garras lo destruyo fácilmente.

-¿Aome?-murmuro la joven exterminadora al ver a su amiga tan cambiada, y con sus manos llenas de sangre, se acerco cuidadosamente, pero al ver sus ojos castaños cubiertos de lágrimas supo que era su antigua acompañante, así que la abrazo con tanto cariño que ambas se pusieron a llorar.

-Señorita Aome, se ve distinta- dijo Miroku acercándose a ella tocando la parte sensible de Sango que al instante le dio un buen golpe dejándolo con un chichón del tamaño de una montaña, sin embargo sus amigos de Aome se habían dado cuenta de su cambio, se sentaron cerca de una fogata que Miroku y Sango había hecho y ahí Aome les comento lo que mas o menos recordaba con respecto a la ultima batalla con Naraku.

-Ese canalla de Naraku… -murmuro Sango con rencor, pero se quedo mirando a su amiga que no dejaba de ver el fuego, estaba confundida, podía notarlo en su mirada castaña que a pesar de haber adoptado una actitud fría, seguía siendo la dulce Aome que ellos conocían –Aome… ¿sucede algo malo?- preguntó la exterminadora tocándole el hombro, pero sin desviar la mirada la joven sacerdotisa comenzó a hablar.

-Sango… que mejor que ustedes me digan que es lo que realmente sentía por el hanyou llamado Inuyasha- murmuro Aome dejando a sus amigos atónitos, para la exterminadora era mas extraño, siempre que se peleaban Inuyasha y Aome con solo una disculpa del necio del hanyou servia, pero ahora la sacerdotisa no sabia lo que sentía por él… Sango tomo las manos de Aome y las puso entre las de ella, la miro con curiosidad notando que su amiga estaba con una gran confusión en los ojos.

-Aome… Se que Inuyasha es algo testarudo, pero te quiere mucho, no se por que haya sido su pelea, pero no tienes que fingir con nosotros, sabemos que lo amas- explicó Sango con suma tranquilidad, pero cuando escucho Aome volvió la mirada hacia ella mas confundida que antes, su amiga creía que estaba negando a ese tal Inuyasha, cuando ni siquiera lo recordaba con claridad, endureció sus facciones y apretó los puños con furia, estaba mas confundida que nunca.

-Sango… no se de que hablas… el hanyou de nombre Inuyasha no significa mas que un enemigo para mi- explicó Aome aflojando las manos y llevándose una a la cien –Recuerdo todo… a ti, al monje Miroku, a Kikyo, a Kaede y hasta Naraku y su ataque que casi me mato, pero a Inuyasha no, es como si me lo hubiesen borrado de la mente- dijó la youkai desesperada, estaba a punto de volverse loca, tenia muchas dudas sin respuestas.

-Tranquila Aome, debe de haber una explicación para todo lo que ha pasado- dijo Sango con dulzura, aquella mujer frente a la exterminadora seguía siendo su amiga llena de temores y cariño para todos, sin embargo su angustia al no saber lo que había pasado la hacían desear volver al pasado y no permitir que pasara.

_Flash Back de Sango_

Estamos luchando contra Naraku, Kirara esta débil ya, pero aun sigue en la batalla, con mi boomerang logro destruir a unos youkais que nos atacan a su excelencia y a mi, pero el maldito demonio de Naraku lanza veneno alrededor para que huyéramos del lugar, sin embargo veo que mi amiga Aome aun se queda en el campo de batalla lanzando flechas llenas de poder espiritual destruyendo a los monstruos, a un lado de ella esta Inuyasha y Kikyo también luchando con fervor.

-¡¡AOME!!- gritó para que ella me vea y así podamos huir, pero el veneno se hace mas denso dejándonos fuera de la batalla, no logro ver nada de lo que esta pasando, así que hago que Kirara vuele mas alto, sin embargo el monje Miroku esta herido y bajo para ayudarlo.

-La señorita Aome, Inuyasha y la señorita Kikyo están atrapados- murmura Miroku con dificultad mientras lo subo al lomo de Kirara, vuelvo la mirada hacia el lugar donde están luchando mis amigos, pero no logro verlos, un escalofrío recorre mi columna vertebral al escuchar el poder que choca contra el suelo levantando las piedras y arrojándolas hacia fuera del campo de veneno.

-¡¡Su excelencia tenemos que ayudar a Inuyasha y Aome- digo subiendo a mi fiel compañera de batalla y me preparo para lanzar el boomerang, al elevarnos el veneno se dispersa un poco dejando ver a dos mujeres y un hanyou luchando, pero Naraku se eleva también y lanza un enorme ataque que se dirige a Kikyo y Aome… -¡¡AOME!!- grito tratando de avisarle del poder que se acerca a ella, pero es inútil, el único que puede salvarla es Inuyasha, quien solo tiene la oportunidad de salvar a una… saltando con agilidad toma de la cintura a una de las sacerdotisas dejando que la otra reciba el daño. Los dos nos alejamos un poco, pero no demasiado para esquivar el ataque que nos deja un tanto heridos, mis ojos ven que Naraku recibió un gran ataque de Aome, quien cayó al suelo gravemente herida, el cuerpo del demonio de cabello azabache también recibió un gran daño y se aleja, no durara mucho, puedo asegurarlo… Kirara se convierte en la gatita de siempre y nosotros quedamos inconscientes, pero antes de perder el conocimiento por completo logro ver a mi amiga que se levanta con dificultad y mira a la pareja frente a ella, las lagrimas emanan de sus ojos castaños, su brazo esta sangrando y su mirada demuestra el dolor y la despedida, a duras penas da media vuelta y se va… intento gritar pero mi cuerpo también esta herido y caigo rendida.

-Sango… Sango, despierta por favor- susurra la voz de un hombre de ojos azules que me mira con preocupación, al abrir mis ojos puedo ver que ya es de noche, la luna brilla con intensidad, rápidamente me levanto volteando a ver a todos lados para encontrar a mi amiga Aome, pero no la veo, solo esta el monje Miroku, Inuyasha, Kikyo y Kirara.

-¡¡Aome!!... ¿Dónde esta Aome?- preguntó con dificultad al sentir el dolor en mi abdomen, pero la mirada de Miroku no me dice nada bueno, al parecer había desaparecido después de aquel ataque, bajo la mirada y comienzo a sollozar, me lanzo a los brazos del monje, mi amiga había escapado y probablemente estaba muerta o a punto de morir, mi corazón me duele al saber eso, pero ya no puedo hacer nada, cierro los ojos y me hundo en mi tristeza.

_Fin del Flash Back de Sango_

**-continuara-**  
Ok Ok creo ke no me salio como queria, pero en fin aqui lo tienen, ahora no hay conversacion de personajes por que estan en huelga debido a que los abandone un poco de tiempo... asi que pues en lo que los convenso de que vuelvan los dejo y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo... ah... quejas, reproches, ofensas, declaraciones a los personajes, recordadas del 10 de mayo (Dia de las madres), etc... manden reviews por favor... byebye... cuidence mucho.


	5. Chapter 5

HOLA HOLA... OTRA VEZ ANDO POR ESTOS RUMBOS, PIDO UNA DISCULPA POR NO ACTUALIZAR ANTES PERO LO BUENO ES QUE ESTOY AKI DE VUELTA TRAYENDOLES ESTE CAPITULO LLENO DE SORPRESILLAS ASI QUE A LEER SE HA DICHO... LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MILLOS SON DE SU CREADORA.

_**Capitulo 5: Dejando Atrás El Pasado**_

Caminando hacia donde se había quedado el youkai que la había ayudado, la joven miro las estrellas que aparecían en el cielo, aun seguía pensando en lo que su amiga le contó unos minutos antes, tenia tantas dudas que incluían a ese hanyou, si todo lo que Sango le había dicho era verdad, podría explicar la rabia que sentía al tener a Inuyasha cerca, pero eso no explicaba el por que Sesshoumaru la ayudo cuando estaba muriendo, seria por Rin quien la había encontrado a punto de morir o por que realmente le interesaba, cualquiera de las dos opciones tenían posibilidad de ser ciertas, ya que había estado a punto de hacerle el amor aquella noche donde por ella se había detenido, su cuerpo respondía pero algo en su corazón la detuvo, como si no fuese correcto entregarse a Sesshoumaru. Cuando llego al lugar vio que el youkai no estaba, se iría sin importarle que ella no estuviese… no era posible, ya que ellos eran una pareja de guerreros youkais muy poderosos, así que camino tratando de buscarlo, mirando hacia todos lados, la luz de la luna estaba hermosa iluminando aquellos cabellos azabaches con destellos azules, su piel era blanca pero combinada con un color rosado muy suave, aquellos ojos castaños reflejaban confusión y amor… quizás por aquel youkai que la ayudo cuando mas lo necesito, sin encontrar a Sesshoumaru, Aome decidió esperarlo, así que se sentó en una roca que se encontraba por ahí, fijo la vista en la luna recordando lo que había pasado, en su mente volvió a revivir todo lo que le había pasado… en ese momento pudo verlo bien, ella murió esa noche o al menos su parte humana renaciendo en la youkai que ahora era, no sabia si era lo mejor para ella, sin embargo la duda del por que había huido aun no era clara, si tanto amaba al hanyou de nombre Inuyasha¿Por qué había cambiado de parecer?, algo que no se podía responder, pero para que deseaba respuestas, eso formaba parte de su pasado y si era algo que la hacia sufrir no había razón para recordarlo, su vida había cambiado, por lo tanto no tenia por que saber lo que le sucedió cuando era humana, esa mujer había muerto y ahora era una youkai dispuesta a ayudar a quien la necesitase, no había nada mas que hacer; de pronto una luz muy brillante ilumino todo el lugar, Aome pudo sentir un gran poder recorrer sus venas, al parecer el youkai se apoderaba por completo de su ser.

-El dejar atrás todo lo que sentías por aquel hanyou y hacer que tu corazón reciba esta nueva vida ayudo a que tu youkai se manifestara por completo…- dijo una voz femenina mientras Aome cerraba los ojos y se desmayaba, las franjas en sus mejillas se tornaron mas rojas y su cuerpo maduro lo que faltaba, sus colmillos se afilaron muy bien y sus garras se tornaban mas fuertes y puntiagudas, tomaba un aspecto mas peligroso, sus ropas también cambiaron en un kimono con armadura, algo así como las amazonas, se le fue entregada una espada, arco y flechas, su poder espiritual también se incremento haciendo que no dejara de lado lo que la caracterizaba, su buen corazón.

-Aome… Aome ¿Dónde te metiste?-decía un youkai acercándose al lugar donde su aroma se hacia mas fuerte, cuando la vio, casi al instante llego a su lado, la mujer estaba recostada en la hierba con los ojos cerrados y su aroma a youkai mas intenso que nunca, su cuerpo estaba diferente y su rostro mas provocativo para él, la tomo en sus brazos y busco un lugar adecuado para pasar la noche, algo le había pasado a la joven sacerdotisa, no se movía y respiraba muy despacio, su corazón de Sesshoumaru estaba preocupado y no sabia muy bien por que. Al amanecer Aome abrió los ojos, se sentía mucho mejor, su cuerpo era mas ligero y sus sentidos eran aun mas agudos, era el cambio mas drástico que había dado su vida, ahora era una mujer totalmente distinta, su vida de humana se terminaba ahí y ahora iniciaba su vida como una youkai de esa época, por que ya no podía volver a la suya, miro a su alrededor dándose cuenta de que estaba en una cueva y en un rincón estaba el poderoso Sesshoumaru durmiendo, sin pensarlo dos veces, Aome se acerco y lo beso, algo en ella la había impulsado provocando que el poderoso youkai despertara al instante.

-Buenos días Sesshoumaru- dijo Aome alejándose un poco con las mejillas enrojecidas, pero Sesshoumaru la atrajo hacia si besándola, los labios de aquel ser eran maravillosos al explorar su boca de Aome que no hizo mas que dejarse llevar por él, quien la recostó en el suelo sin separarse colocándose sobre ella, su aroma era embriagador y su boca sabia a gloria, sus manos se deslizaron hacia sus piernas acariciándolas con elegancia y seducción mientras que sus cabellos plateados rozaban el rostro enrojecido de la joven, ambos cuerpos respondían al contacto del otro, Aome no podía creer que ahora estaba totalmente segura que deseaba hacer el amor con Sesshoumaru, así que sin pensarlo mas se dejaron llevar los dos, él le quito las ropas con astucia mientras que ella hacia lo mismo pero con un poco de torpeza, aun seguía siendo la mujer tímida.

-Mm… - murmuro Sesshoumaru tocando los redondos senos de Aome que gimió ante el contacto de sus pezones erectos con los dedos de él, dejando atrás la boca, Sesshoumaru se concentro en el cuello besándolo con suavidad y bajando con dulzura y pasión hacia sus hombros recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo como si desease grabarlo en su mente por completo, con solo sentirlo cerca Aome se estremecía, cerrando los ojos acaricio la espalda de Sesshoumaru, sus alientos eran entrecortados mientras que sus manos de ambos recorrían el cuerpo del otro, sin embargo el youkai de ojos dorados sabia que Aome no tenia ninguna experiencia en el asunto sexual así que decidió hacerlo mas suave que nunca, pasando su boca por el contorno de sus senos posándose en los pezones de ella que no pudo mas que gemir de placer, con la lengua acaricio cada uno de ellos, pasando las manos a través de las piernas y los glúteos de Aome, después de ello bajo hasta su abdomen besándolo con ternura, ella podía sentir como aquel apuesto youkai la estaba cuidando, casi podría llorar ante tal gesto, pero no podía mas que disfrutar lo que él le estaba ofreciendo. Abriendo suavemente las piernas de ella Sesshoumaru llego hasta su intimidad posando sus labios en ella y pasando su lengua para excitarla mas, la joven sacerdotisa dio un respingo y se acomodo para que su amante siguiera haciéndola disfrutar de la pasión, el imponente youkai paso su húmeda lengua a través de la parte interior de la intimidad saboreando su virginidad, era como la primera vez pero ahora ella se humedeció poco a poco, era deliciosa ante tanta excitación, acariciando sus glúteos y sus piernas, seguía saboreando su intimidad, Aome por su parte entrelazaba los dedos en los cabellos plateados de Sesshoumaru que no dejaban de rozarla en la piel del abdomen, era sensual y lleno de amor, en ese momento la joven supo que amaba a ese youkai y que no dejaría que se fuese nunca de su lado.

-Oh… Sesshoumaru- susurro Aome con la voz entrecortada y cerrando los ojos mientras que Sesshoumaru se posaba sobre ella y se despojaba de las ropas que le quedaban a ella y a él, no podía soportar la necesidad de poseerla así que sin mas, con una embestida rápida se adentro en ella –Te Amo…- dijo la joven conteniendo la respiración al recibirlo, el joven youkai se detuvo al instante mirándola atónito, esa mujer le había dicho que lo amaba, algo que definitivamente no se lo esperaba, pero ya con la excitación Aome no se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, entrelazando las piernas a la cintura de Sesshoumaru empezó a mover las caderas para incitar a él para que continuase con su labor, aquellos movimientos provocaron que el apuesto youkai olvidase lo que había pasado concentrándose en las embestidas llenas de deseo, así continuaron y cuando sus cuerpos parecían satisfechos el deseo se hacia presente nuevamente provocando en ellos la necesidad de hacerse el amor una vez mas, hasta que el sol estaba iluminando todo desde arriba sin producir sombras.

-Aome… dijiste que me amabas- murmuro Sesshoumaru recostado a un lado de ella, ambos aun desnudos, pero Aome no respondió nada, a cambio de eso solo se levanto y se puso sus ropas, las lagrimas rodaban por sus enrojecidas mejillas que demostraban que hace solo unos instantes había sido de Sesshoumaru nuevamente, sin embargo él no se quedaría con la duda, sabia lo que había escuchado, pero necesitaba saber por que lo había dicho así que él también se puso las ropas sin dejar de ver a la única mujer capaz de provocar en él aquellas sensaciones, estaba seguro de que la amaba pero no quería que ella tuviese dudas sobre eso, así que cuando vio que Aome intentaba salir de la cueva la tomo del brazo y la atrajo hacia él -¿Por qué dijiste que me amabas?- preguntó con voz fría y distante mirándola con aquellos ojos dorados que la hacían temblar.

-Yo… no lo se, podría decirte que realmente estoy sintiendo eso, pero tengo miedo, algo en mi me dice que no debo sentirlo- respondió Aome bajando la mirada entristecida por lo que había dicho, sabia que aquel apuesto youkai no desearía estar con ella… pero ¿Por qué no?, aunque tenia poderes de sacerdotisa ahora era una youkai pura, sin embargo la inseguridad ante los sentimientos de Sesshoumaru la hacían dudar, por que aunque habían hecho el amor hace unos cuantos momentos nada le aseguraba que él también la amase.

-No estas segura- aseguro Sesshoumaru viéndola con frialdad, no podía creer que aquella mujer no se diera cuenta de cuan importante era para él, algo que lo enfureció, así que sin decir mas la soltó y salio de la cueva –Vamonos- ordeno con voz autoritaria caminando hacia el castillo donde había dejado a Rin y a Jaken, con ellos cerca apartaría la atención que había desarrollado hacia ella, sin decir mas que un "SI", Aome camino detrás de él… ¿Cómo podía saber lo que él pensaba?, quizás se odiaría por haber hecho aquello, pero para Aome había sido lo mas lindo que le había pasado, definitivamente su vida había cambiado y ahora comenzaba desde cero, enamorándose de Sesshoumaru quien parecía interesarse un poco por ella, tratando de no pensar mas en eso intento ver el paisaje que el lugar brindaba, con árboles de sakuras y la hierba rozando sus tobillos, aquellos zapatos eran muy parecidos a sandalias u otra cosa, se amarraban con lazos y cubrían solo sus talones y la parte delantera de su pie, muy cómodos para cualquier batalla.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un mes después, en la aldea de Kaede, donde ahora la sacerdotisa y el hanyou vivían como una pareja, ella no dejaba de preguntarse la razón por la cual se sentía tan mal, tenia nauseas y muchas ganas de vomitar, pero cuando iba a hacerlo no salía absolutamente nada, y era normal, apenas había amanecido y no tenia nada en el estomago, su rostro se veía mas pálido que de costumbre, no tenia ganas de probar bocado, no podía sentirse mas mal, ahora que su hermana había logrado hacerla mas humana podía sentir todo incluso ese nudo en la boca del estomago.

-Kikyo… ¿te sientes bien?- pregunta Inuyasha tallándose los ojos dorados y aun un poco dormido, pero solo escucha como respuesta un vomito fallido, al parecer le había hecho daño algo, pero que, si se había negado a comer la noche anterior y su rostro se veía pálido y cansado¿estaría enferma?, algo preocupado, así que sin pensarlo mas fue a ver a la anciana Kaede para preguntarle sobre su ahora mujer, sin embargo antes de que se pudiese ir Kikyo lo detuvo tomando su brazo, se veía muy mal, tenia ojeras y la piel mas blanca que el papel.

-Inuyasha… me siento muy mal- susurro la joven sacerdotisa acurrucándose en el pecho del apuesto hanyou que la abrazo con preocupación, acaricio su cabello con ternura y después la tomo en sus brazos para recostarla en su cama, toco su frente pero no tenia temperatura, Kikyo cerro los ojos¿Qué le estaría pasando?, Inuyasha aun mas desesperado fue a buscar a Kaede, pero no la encontró así que salio a buscar a alguien que pudiese ayudarlo, pero al internarse en el bosque escucho a una pequeña joven que llamaba a su mamá, así que se acerco a ver si podía ayudar a la joven mujer.

-Aquí estoy Rin- contesto una voz muy familiar para el hanyou que inmediatamente reconoció a Aome –Es solo que me sentí un poco mal- explico cuado llego con la ya adolescente de cabello azabache que se veía mas grande que antes, Inuyasha dudo un poco en acercarse a ellas, pero al ver la piel pálida de Aome y sus ojeras tan parecidas a las que tenia Kikyo se decidió y salio de los arbustos, la mirada castaña de Aome se enfrasco en él, parecía como si fuese a atacar, sin en cambio solo se quedo ahí, quieta.

-Aome… necesito que me ayudes, Kikyo se siente mal- explico Inuyasha desesperado, pero parecía que la joven youkai no prestaba la mínima atención –Por favor Aome, ayúdame, no se que le ocurre y Kaede no esta- suplico el hanyou acercándose a ella, sin embargo esta vez la mirada de Aome cambio y comenzó a caminar, tomando de la mano a Rin y seguida por Inuyasha los tres llegaron a la aldea donde Kaede a penas venia llegando, pero en ese instante Aome se mareo y se desmayo soltando la mano de Rin y cayendo en los brazos de Inuyasha, quien la tomo y se preocupo mas aun, ambas estaban teniendo los mismos síntomas… podría ser una epidemia, sin embargo era algo poco probable ya que Aome ya no era humana y esas enfermedades no le afectarían tan fácilmente, en cambio Kaede le dijo a Inuyasha que la dejara recostada para poder revisarla, así que después de dejarla se dirigió a Rin pero la adolescente rápidamente entro en el bosque sin decir nada, el hanyou la siguió pero antes de alcanzarla una fuerte mano lo sostuvo del cuello impidiéndole que respirase.

-Déjala en paz…- ordeno una voz varonil apretando mas la mano dejando una marca roja en la zona, Inuyasha volvió la mirada hacia su agresor dándose cuenta que se trataba de su hermano Sesshoumaru, su mirada fría dejo en claro que no debía de tocar a la jovencita de ojos castaños, pero que hacia Sesshoumaru por ese lugar, se suponía que estaba en sus tierras o al menos eso había escuchado el hanyou que no dejaba de luchar contra la mano en su cuello –Rin… ¿Dónde esta Aome?- preguntó Sesshoumaru al dirigir la mirada hacia la jovencita que observaba la escena frente a ella, miro a Inuyasha y después al apuesto youkai.

-Mamá se desmayo otra vez y vine a avisarte que esta en la aldea de la señora Kaede- dijo la joven de más o menos trece años, tomando el brazo de Sesshoumaru, el hanyou se dio cuenta el cambio en el cuerpo de la pequeña Rin, tenia el cabello tan parecido a su querida Aome, las caderas un poco mas desarrolladas, la advertencia de que unos senos crecerían en su pecho y esa mirada angelical que se parecía mas a la joven youkai a la que Rin había llamado mamá, después de unos segundos Sesshoumaru soltó a su hermano mirándolo con rencor.

-Inuyasha… pobre de ti si a MI MUJER le pasa algo… pagaras con tu vida- advirtió Sesshoumaru dirigiéndose a la aldea seguido por Rin quien se veía preocupada por sus ahora padres, sobre todo en el estado de Aome, también el youkai de ojos dorados se veía inquieto al saber que su mujer estaba en otro sitio donde no debería –Rin… ¿Qué hacían aquí?- preguntó el youkai sin desviar la mirada del frente, deseaba llegar lo antes posible al lado de Aome, pero intentaba disimular por un instante, lo mas extraño para Inuyasha era que lo tomo muy tranquilo, como si supiera lo que le ocurría a Aome.

-Mamá quiso venir a tomar unas hiervas que son buenas para su estado- respondió la joven Rin bajando un poco la mirada, sabia muy bien que el youkai a un lado de ella estaba celoso¿CELOSO?... desde que estaba con Aome se había cambiado mucho, se preocupaba mucho por ella y mas ahora en su estado, Inuyasha no dejaba de verlos con el seño fruncido tratando de entender lo que pasaba, pero sin conseguirlo. Cuando llegaron a la aldea ambas mujeres estaban frente a frente, Kikyo con una flecha preparada para soltar y acabar con la vida de la hermosa youkai que solo la miraba con frialdad y las garras dispuestas a matar, ambos hermanos se quedaron atónitos ante la escena, se veían furiosas, pero lo que mas le preocupaba a Sesshoumaru era que Aome resultara herida, después de que habían hecho el amor esa noche, ella se quejaba mucho de su cuerpo, que no respondía como debía ser, un descuido podría costarle la vida.

-Eres una… por que no admites que buscabas a Inuyasha, no eres mas que una zorra- decía Kikyo con furia mientras reunía la energía necesaria para sellar el alma de Aome que solo la miraba con el seño fruncido, ambas se habían despertado al mismo tiempo , pero Kikyo estaba segura de que ella había ido a recuperar a su querido hanyou y como no lo negó pero tampoco lo confirmo por eso había iniciado la batalla –Te odio Aome… que nunca me dejaras ser feliz, ya tienes a Sesshoumaru, déjanos en paz- grito la sacerdotisa soltando la flecha llena de energía, pero Aome en cuestión de segundos la tomo entre sus dedos, dirigiendo la mirada hacia ella, tenia un semblante cínico y arrogante, sonriendo burlonamente la desintegro en pocos segundos.

-Te diré una cosa Kikyo… ya no somos iguales, soy una youkai pura con poderes espirituales, mientras que tu solo eres una sacerdotisa, en cuanto a lo de Inuyasha… no vine a verlo, estaba cerca de aquí por que necesitaba unas hiervas que solo aquí se encuentran y por haberme insultado…- dijo Aome lanzando un ataque que dejo a Kikyo tirada y sangrando del brazo –No se que te pasa humana insignificante pero te demostrare lo que una youkai puede hacerte si la insultas- advirtió volviendo a atacar, esta vez Kikyo pudo esquivarla, ya no era la misma niña ingenua que se tentaba el corazón al atacar, sin embargo la sacerdotisa de mirada glacial no se dejaría vencer y menos por una mujer como ella, así que volvió a tomar una flecha y la lanzo –Jajajajaja… no me harás nada con eso mujer, tus poderes no se comparan con los míos- dijo cínicamente rompiendo el arco con sus garras, los ojos de Kikyo se tornaron llenos de miedo, Aome la tomo del cuello y la levanto apretándolo haciendo gemir a la mujer de cabello negro.

-Basta Aome… déjala en paz- grito Inuyasha corriendo hacia ellas dispuesto a salvar a SU mujer de cualquier peligro aunque eso significara lastimas a la mujer que en un tiempo amo, sin embargo Sesshoumaru no dejaría que nadie lastimara a aquella hermosa youkai, ambos hermanos quedaron frente a frente mirándose con furia, dispuestos a pelear y preparando las espadas para así terminar con sus vidas, una voz interrumpió la pelea, era Shippo que corría a ver a su amiga Aome que desde hace mucho no la veía, sin embargo Rin lo detuvo, haciendo una expresión negativa ante él.

-Suéltame Aome… -suplico con dificultad la sacerdotisa tomando la mano de Aome entre las suyas e intentando safarse de ella, pero la youkai solo la miro con mas furia y apretó aun mas la mano haciéndola gemir nuevamente, le habían herido su orgullo y ahora no dejaría impune aquello, afilo las garras de su otra mano para atravesar el cuerpo de Kikyo y así quitarla de su camino, pero un recuerdo le vino a la mente, aquella vez en la que había salvado a Kikyo de morir purificando el veneno que Naraku había depositado en su cuerpo… no podía matarla, tenia un aroma distinto, con un toque de inocencia… ¿INOCENCIA? Emanando del cuerpo de esa mujer que tenia odio en su corazón, de pronto volvió a sentirse mal y por fin soltó a la mujer de mirada castaña y distante.

-----------------------------------------------------CONTINUARA...--------------------------------------------------------------

BUENO AMIGUILLOS AQUI ESTA EL QUINTO CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO, LA NETA ME TARDE UN POKITO POR CUESTIONES PERSONALES Y ESCOLARES ADEMAS QUE LOS PERSONAJES SE ME FUERON A HUELGA PIDIENDO UN AUNMENTO DE SUELDO Y YA SE IMAGINARAN LO QUE SUCEDIO... MI QUERIDO SESSHO ME KERIA DEGOLLAR, INUYASHA CASI ME MATA, KIKYO SOLO CON ESTAR AKI ME FULMINO Y MI KERIDA AOME PUES... DE ELLA NO TENGO KEJAS, ME PIDIO SU AUMENTO DE LA MEJOR MANERA, ASI QUE PASAMOS MUCHO HASTA PONERNOS DE ACUERDO Y QUE ASI PUDIESEN CONTINUAR CON ESTE FIC... PERO EN FIN.

ALGUNAS ACLARACIONES ACERCA DE LA ACTITUD DE AOME YA QUE COMO PODRAN VER AL ESTAR PELEANDO CONTRA KIKYO SE PORTA ALGO ASI COMO SESSHO, PUES VERAN SE SUPONE QUE AHORA ES UNA YOUKAI ENTONCES LA PARTE HUMANA SE QUEDO UN POKITO ATRAS Y POR ELLO SUELE SER ASI... SIN EMBARGO SI TIENEN ALGUNA DUDA, SUGERENCIA, RECLAMO, TOMATAZO, INSULTO, ENTRE OTRAS COSAS NO OLVIDEN DEJARME UN REVIEW QUE YO CON GUSTO LEERE Y TOMARE EN CUENTA PARA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO... SIN MAS POR EL MOMENTO ME DESPIDO NO SIN ANTES DESEARTE UN BONITO DIA O NOCHE SEGUN LA HORA Y QUE TODO LO QUE REALICES ESTE LLENO DE DICHA Y FELICIDAD...

BYEBYE


	6. Chapter 6

Hola!!!!!!! Agradezco mucho a las personas que me han dejado reviews y las que han leído mi fic, no he respondido los reviews por tantas cosas que a veces tengo que hacer, con eso de que en la universidad me piden leer, leer, leer y déjenme recordarlo (o.Ó) ahh si… LEER, pues no había tenido cabeza para continuar este fic, pero aquí estoy de nuevo… dejándoles este capitulo, espero que les guste….

Capitulo 6: La Noticia, Una Nueva Vida

-Aome… ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó Sesshoumaru dejando a un lado su batalla con su hermano, la tomo de los hombros y la atrajo hacia él, tenia que sentirla cerca, la amaba demasiado y había temido por su vida, verla tan vulnerable en ese momento era lo peor que había sentido en su vida, algo le pasaba que aun no lo había descifrado por completo, la pálida piel de SU mujer le preocupaba pero no era algo del otro mundo o al menos eso le había dicho ella, decía que en su estado eso era normal, sin embargo él no dejaba de preocuparse –Sabes que no debes de luchar en ese estado- reclamó el youkai endureciendo sus facciones, pero la sonrisa inocente de su ahora mujer le expreso que había sido el instinto que actuó sobre ella.

-¿de que estado estas hablando Sesshoumaru?- preguntó Inuyasha tomando en sus brazos a su amada Kikyo que se había desmayado después de tremendo susto, sin embargo su hermano solo le dedico una mirada de furia, estaba celoso, enojado y preocupado, sentimientos que no había experimentado hasta que Aome llego a su lado, esa mujer tenia la facilidad de sacar a relucir lo frágil que podía llegar a ser el imponente youkai temido por todos, conocido por su crueldad, pero ahora estaba ahí, al lado de Aome protegiéndola hasta del mismo viento –Los mismos síntomas que presenta Aome los presenta también Kikyo, ¿Qué le sucede?... ¿es algo malo?- preguntaba con desesperación, al fin comprendió Aome… Kikyo estaba embarazada, tendría un hijo de Inuyasha, al igual que ella tendría un hijo de su adorado Sesshoumaru, aun recordaba la vez que se lo había confirmado la bruja y sobre todo cuando le dio la noticia a su ahora Esposo.

**"FLASH BACK NARRADO POR AOME"**

Vaya que no me lo esperaba… pero la bruja me confirmo lo que pasaba, y era de esperarse, no me cuide, ahora como se lo digo a Sesshoumaru, estoy tan nerviosa, doy gracias a que tenia que hacer un viaje, por que si no me hubiese acompañado a ver lo que me sucedía… ¿Cómo se lo digo? Lo tomara bien o me sacara de su vida, aunque eso no lo puede hacer, se caso conmigo y ahora tiene una responsabilidad, que lastima que aquí no haya abogados que obliguen al padre a hacerse cargo del hijo si no… pero en que estoy pensando, no creo que Sesshoumaru rechace un hijo suyo, pero si solo me quería para hacer el amor o mas bien para tener una amante todas las noches, no eso no… lo amo y casi estoy segura de que él también me ama, además él me lo confeso unos días después de nuestra discusión y entonces por que estoy tan nerviosa.

-Mamá… -me dice una voz a mi espalda, vuelvo la mirada hacia la joven Rin que me mira con el seño fruncido -¿Cómo te fue con la bruja?... ¿te dijo lo que tenias?- preguntó Rin colocándose frente a mi, aquellos ojos castaños eran tan parecidos a los mios que casi podría decir que era como si yo misma me mirara llena de dudas que solo yo pudiera responder, suspire y me deje caer en el suelo tapizado por flores sembradas exclusivamente para mi, ya que mi Sesshoumaru era algo descuidado y tenia ese jardín lleno de plantas secas, así que me decidí y pedí elementos como flores, plantas y otras cosas para darle vida a ese lugar que se convirtió en mi hogar después de aquel ritual donde MI Youkai y yo nos unimos para siempre.

-Si Rin… estoy embarazada pero no se como decírselo a Sesshoumaru, tengo miedo de su reacción- admití bajando la mirada castaña con una lagrima a punto de emanar de mis ojos, pero mi ahora hija me dio un abrazo llena de felicidad al saber que sus ahora padres estarían mas unidos que nunca, era un hermanito para ella, algo que la ponía muy feliz, pero eso no me quitaba de la cabeza que tenia que decírselo a MI youkai, tengo nervios que no se me irán hasta que vea la cara de Sesshoumaru cuando le de la noticia de mi embarazo.

-No te preocupes mamá, mi padre se pondrá muy contento… lo que ahora debes hacer es cuidarte mucho, además recuerda que tenemos que estar alertas…- me dijo Rin tomándome de la mano, era extraño que me sintiese así, estaba feliz pero algo en mi me decía que tenia que cuidarme demasiado aunque no sabia de que o de quien, la mirada de Rin se enfrasco en mi abdomen que aun era plano, me imagino que aun no cree que este embarazada, pero así era, solo que la bruja no me quiso decir el sexo del bebé, según ella no sabia aun, pero por la forma en que me miro me dijo todo lo contrario, en fin, entramos al palacio donde los sirvientes ya preparaban todo para la llegada de Sesshoumaru.

-Señora… una mujer la busca…- me anuncio Jaken con la voz temblorosa mientras que todos se movían de un lado a otro colocando todo tipo de cosas, limpiando y acomodando, fruncí el seño, ¿Quién podría venir a verme y con que motivo?, no tenia ni idea, pero después de darle las gracias al pequeño youkai de color verde, me dirigí a la puerta, Rin me acompaño, estaba según ella cuidándome, pero al ver aquella mirada llena de rencor sentí como mi cuerpo temblaba, estaba segura de que esa mujer estaba muerta, sin embargo ahí estaba frente a mi, mirándome con esos ojos rojo-oxido, se veía mas fuerte que antes, el tiempo la había favorecido mucho.

-Kagura… -susurre abriendo los ojos castaños a todo lo que daban, ¿Qué estaría haciendo ella aquí?, en lo que ahora era mi castillo, además esa mirada y esa actitud desafiante tenia un motivo y me imagino que era por que Mi youkai se decidió por mi, siendo que antes de ser lo que soy ahora era una humana, había muchas dudas sin respuesta, mi piel palideció cuando ella saco su abanico y lo preparo para atacar, tenia que detenerla, coloque a Rin detrás de mi alistando mis garras, en mi estado sabia muy bien que tenia cierta desventaja, sin embargo solo podía defender mi casa y mi hija.

-Jajaja… -rió Kagura al ver que estaba dispuesta a enfrentarla, algo que me enfureció, así que sin pensarlo mas me lance hacia ella con gran velocidad, pero ella también había mejorado, así que me esquivo lanzando sus cuchillas que rasgaron parte de mi vestido, lo largo que era no hacia mas que estorbarme, sin darme por vencida volví a atacar, esta vez logre lastimar su brazo derecho –Maldita- dijo frunciendo el seño y lanzando mas cuchillas junto con algo de veneno, este hizo que perdiera el control y así logro lastimarme en mis brazos y mis piernas haciéndome caer, sentí como un hilillo de sangre recorría mi brazo, enfurecí nuevamente y me levante mas decidida a terminar con esa mujer, sin embargo ella no espero a que me pudiese defender y me volvió a atacar, esta vez me hizo mas daño, mi cuerpo sangraba, pero mi instinto de protección hacia mi criatura en mi vientre se hizo presente, sin esperarlo me convertí en una youkai mas grande, como aquella ocasión en que Sesshoumaru lo hizo, destruyendo parte de la entrada de mi castillo, con un golpe mande a Kagura hasta el jardín, donde no dude y me puse sobre ella, con solo una garra, estaba dispuesta a matarla, pero en ese momento llego Sesshoumaru y al sentir su aroma tan cerca, mi poder se calmo y volví a mi forma normal.

-Aome… Aome ¿Dónde estas?- decía mi esposo mientras entraba al castillo y veía los escombros a su alrededor -¡¡AOME!!- grito con angustia siguiendo mi aroma, en cuestión de segundos ya estaba ahí, junto a mi, mirando sorprendido a una Kagura herida, en ese instante vio mis heridas y me estrecho en sus brazos, estaba preocupado por mi, eso me hacia la youkai mas feliz del mundo –Vamos… tenemos que curarte esas heridas… Estas bien ¿Verdad?- me dijo algo incrédulo al ver de nuevo a la mujer que estaba tirada enfrente de nosotros.

-Si Sesshoumaru… estoy bien- respondí besándolo con suavidad, por que a pesar de ser una youkai seguía teniendo mi carácter bondadoso y sobre todo amoroso con mi esposo, entramos juntos al castillo y Mi youkai ordeno que encerraran a Kagura en un calabozo no sin antes curar sus heridas, decía que deseaba saber quien la había mandado y para que… pero realmente me imaginaba que era solo venganza personal, ya que solo me ataco a mi, incluso se presento frente a Jaken, pero quería que MI esposo lo descubriera, lo que ahora me interesaba mas era como le iba a decir de mi embarazo al apuesto youkai con el que compartía mas que mi vida, compartía mi corazón. –Sesshoumaru… tengo algo que decirte- empecé con los labios temblorosos y jugueteando con mis dedos, mientras que él solo estaba entrado en curar mis heridas.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó con voz ronca pero sin desviar la mirada de mi brazo, lo mire con ternura, desde que estábamos juntos me di cuenta de que había cambiado tanto, ya no era aquel youkai tan frío que solo le interesaba matar y hacer sufrir a los demás, era cariñosos y se preocupaba por su hija adoptiva y por mi, era tan dulce y esos hermosos ojos dorados eran como el sol cuando me miraba, no podía creerlo aun, éramos una pareja y ahora me estaba mirando fijamente esperando a que le diera la noticia que tanto me ponía nerviosa –Es algo malo… ¿Aome?- frunció el seño, haciendo que su rostro se viera mas atractivo que nunca, me sonroje al pensar tantas cosas… pero tenia que controlar mis malditos nervios, tenia que soltarlo y tenia que hacerlo ahora.

-Estoy embarazada Sesshoumaru… -lo dije rápidamente y sin respirar, ya lo había dicho y la reacción de Mi youkai era de esperarse, se quedo atónito, mirándome con esos ojos dorados que tanto me gustan, no decía nada, solo se quedo quieto, estoy segura que es lo que menos quería en este momento, pero que podía hacer si la criatura ya estaba creciendo dentro de mi… sin embargo cuando vi que se acercaba a mi y tocaba mi vientre comprendí su reacción, no podía creerlo, temblaba como si con tocarme fuese a hacerle daño a su hijo, era tan tierno.

-¿Estas segura Aome?... ¿Segura de que estas embarazada?...- preguntó sin dejar de ver mi vientre, sonreí diciendo que era verdad –Tendrás un hijo mío…- sonrió como nunca lo había hecho en el tiempo que estamos juntos, se levanto rápidamente y me tomo en sus brazos, estaba tan contento –Aome te amo… te amo mi linda Aome- grito para después besarme con fervor, reacciono mejor de lo que me esperaba, estaba mas que contento, se sentía satisfecho y dichoso al saber que seria padre de un youkai que quizás seria como él o como yo, aunque aun estaba la pregunta de ¿Qué sexo tendría el bebe?... cuando dejo de besarme, Sesshoumaru ordeno que hicieran una cena digna de una buena noticia, por primera vez Mi youkai sonreía de oreja a oreja, una imagen que jamás podré olvidar…

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Inuyasha… tranquilízate- dijo Kaede acercándose, mientras Inuyasha entraba a la choza donde vivía con su mujer, la recostó y salio casi tan rápido como la luz, estaba pálido y el brillo de preocupación en sus ojos le recordaban algo a Aome, sin embargo no le dio tanta importancia, Sesshoumaru por su parte solo le dirigió una mirada fría e indiferente, parecía que estaba… algo… ¿CELOSO?... podría ser, quizás pensaba que Su mujer aun podría recordar lo que había sentido por aquel hanyou y lo abandonaría con el corazón roto, por que así sentía que era.

-Inuyasha… me imagino que si Kikyo tiene los mismos síntomas que yo… entonces…- bajo la mirada castaña como si buscase una palabra adecuada para que el hanyou de ojos dorados lo entendiera bien –Esta embarazada- termino por fin dejándolo atónito, en parte por que Su mujer estaba esperando un hijo suyo, pero asimismo le afecto saber que la adorable de Aome también estaba embarazada, sin embargo ese bebe era de su hermano, sentía un dolor en el corazón, era de esperarse, ya que nunca se deja de amar a una persona en su totalidad, él mismo había propiciado eso, al herirla en el corazón y al destruir el pozo por donde podría pasar a ver a su familia.

-Aome… ¿estas embarazada?-preguntó Inuyasha con una voz ahogada, parecía que de sus ojos emanaban algunas lagrimas, le afectaría mas de la cuenta, sin embargo cuando trato de acercarse, Sesshoumaru se puso frente a él, la altanería y su orgullo eran mas poderosos ahora, tenia que proteger a Su mujer y a su hijo o hija… -¿Cómo pudiste Sesshoumaru…? Ella era virgen y tú… eres un ¡¡bastardo!!- grito furioso el hanyou desenvainando su espada, pero de un solo golpe el apuesto youkai lo tumbo preparándose para pelear con su híbrido hermano.

-Ese no es tu asunto imbecil, Aome ahora es MI mujer… -respondió Sesshoumaru con la punta de la espada en el cuello de Inuyasha que no podía contener la furia que sentía al imaginarse a su hermano y a la dulce mujer que observaba la escena, haciendo el amor, era horrible pensar que después de mucho decir que amaba a Kikyo terminaba dándose cuenta que también amaba a Aome y que la había perdido para siempre; la youkai por su parte no se imaginaba la razón por la cual, el hanyou arriesgaba así su vida al saber que ella estaba encinta.

-Basta ya… dejen de luchar… -dijo Aome colocándose enfrente del youkai de cabellera plateada que endureció la mandíbula al ver que ella detuvo la pelea –Inuyasha… no se que tornillo se te aflojo, pero te diré una cosa, mi vida no es de tu incumbencia, Sesshoumaru es mi esposo y tu solo parte de mi pasado que realmente no recuerdo, así que tu encárgate de Kikyo, ya que fue a ella a quien elegiste- reclamo la joven dándole la espalda y mirando con amor a Su esposo, ambos estaban mas que enamorados, estaban dispuestos a vivir toda la vida juntos.

Narración de Sesshoumaru

Al imaginarme a Mi mujer en la batalla contra esa mujer, un escalofrío me recorrió la espina dorsal, desde que me dio la noticia de que estaba esperando un hijo mío me preocupo mas por ella, siento temor a que le suceda algo malo, no se que me pasa, mientras caminamos de regreso al castillo la miro de reojo, se ve tan tranquila, vuelvo la mirada hacia su vientre, aun sigue plano, no logro creer que este encinta, todo se me hace demasiado bueno para ser cierto, será posible que Aome ya no ame a ese híbrido inútil, todavía estoy furioso por que detuvo el combate, seguro que lo hubiera eliminado sin ningún problema, pero ¿Por qué lo detuvo?... ¿estaría preocupada por él o por mi?, sus ojos castaños me observan y su sonrisa angelical se hace presente, esa que me hace olvidar todo y desearla mas que nunca…

-Sesshoumaru… ¿todo bien?- pregunta con delicadeza deteniéndose y mirándome, sin embargo solo sigo adelante, no deseo discutir con ella, pero su insistencia me desespera, se coloca frente a mi, con aquellos ojos castaños acusadores –Estas molesto ¿verdad?... no entiendo por que- dijo bajando la mirada, se veía tan tierna y vulnerable, sin embargo la frialdad en mis ojos no se fue –Ya te he demostrado cuanto te amo… pero veo que no es suficiente… mi Sesshoumaru…- susurro acercándose y acariciando mi mejilla, su mano era suave, tal y como la recordaba recorrer mi cuerpo desnudo solo hace unas noches –Eres el youkai que amo… no siento nada por ese Inuyasha- aclaro besando mis labios, Mi mujer se hacia mas exquisita cada día, la deseaba como un loco, la tome en mis brazos y la recosté en el suelo sin dejar de besarla, acariciando sus piernas, saboreando esa boca suave y llena de deseo, sin darnos cuenta estábamos haciendo el amor con fervor, no era fácil de explicar, nunca me saciaría de MI mujer, era como el agua en el desierto que solo yo podía tomar.

-Vamonos ya…- dije después de que Mi mujer y yo hiciéramos el amor dos veces mas, su cuerpo, su aroma y hasta esa mirada inocente no hacían mas que despertar en mi la pasión y el amor que sentía por ella… de pronto sentí aquel asqueroso aroma que desprendía el maldito de Naraku, estaba mas fuerte que nunca, volví la mirada hacia atrás, al parecer se dirigía a la aldea de donde veníamos… creía que estaba muerto ese demonio, pero me equivoque y realmente odio equivocarme.

-Sesshoumaru… tu también lo sentiste ¿verdad?- me dijo Mi mujer sin voltear –Tenemos que destruirlo de una buena vez… -advirtió con los puños cerrados, estaba furiosa, su poder se incremento notablemente, sin embargo no desprendía energía negativa, le toque el hombro y mire hacia la aldea, Naraku se hacia visible, tenia todo un ejercito de monstruos junto con esos asquerosos insectos, se acercaba rápidamente la batalla final, volví la mirada hacia Aome que miraba detenidamente el lugar… en ese momento un temor recorrió todo mi ser, mi mujer estaba queriendo luchar, pero en su estado seria una locura, no iba a permitir que arriesgara su vida y mucho menos la de mi hijo, así que me coloque frente a ella y enfrasque mis ojos en los castaños de ella.

-No iras Aome- advertí tomándola de los hombros, su mirada se torno atónita, sus músculos se tensaron y apretó los dientes con furia –No dejare que te arriesgues, yo mismo acabare con ese mal nacido- dije con frialdad pero el silencio de Mi mujer estaba matándome, no decía nada y solo me observaba, parecía que deseaba decirme algo, sin embargo no se atrevió, solo siguió mirándome.

Narración de Aome

Mis ojos observaban al youkai frente a mi, estaba decidido, jamás lo había visto tan preocupado, temía por su hijo y era algo de lo mas normal, sin embargo tenia que ir a luchar contra Naraku, por culpa de ese ser mi vida cambio, ya no podía ver a mi familia en la época actual, además casi me había matado, si es que contamos que vivo pero con otra identidad… no es que estuviese diciendo que no me gustase mi nueva vida, es solo que gracias a Naraku mi memoria solo recordaba unas cosas y por su culpa había muerto mucha gente inocente… estaba mas que decidida, por mucho que insistiese mi ahora esposo iría a luchar, no había vuelta a atrás. Aunque a mi también me preocupaba un poco mi estado, sin embargo es ahora o nunca para terminar con Naraku, ahora que todos uniríamos nuestras fuerzas.

-Sesshoumaru… tengo que ir, mis amigos pelearan y tengo que ayudarlos- insistí, pero Mi youkai se molesto aun mas, me tomo de los hombros y me atrajo hacia el en forma brusca, un gemido salio de mis labios y frunciendo el seño mire a Sesshoumaru, sus ojos tenían un brillo muy extraño por un instante me dio miedo, pero estaba decidida, con un solo movimiento me solté de sus manos, mostré los colmillos y endurecí la mandíbula dándole a entender que nada de lo que pudiese decir me iba a detener.

-Aome no seas necia, estas poniendo en riesgo la vida de mi hijo y la tuya… no vayas- dijo Sesshoumaru con un poco de desesperación, Mi youkai temía por mi vida también, bajando la mirada apreté los puños, era una decisión difícil.

-----------------continuara… ------------------

Bueno lectores y lectoras… siento mucho haber tardado tanto y si anhelan ponerme una soga en el cuello y colgarme del edificio mas alto que encuentren adelante estos dispuesta a recibir mi castigo, con tantas cosas por hacer en la universidad no había tenido tiempo para actualizar…

Bueno amigas y amigos gracias por leer mi fic… comentarios, sugerencias, quejas, reclamos, recordadas de mi madrecita linda, tomatazos, jitomatazos, cebollazas, felicitaciones, etc.… manden reviews por favor!!

Todos: ¡¡HASTA LA PROXIMA!!


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hola mis queridas lectoras, hace un buen tiempo que no me aparezco`por aki.. pero pues aki les traigo un nuevo capitulo... creo que no me quedo tan bien... pero bueno... ustedes tienen la ultima palabra._**

**_Mi ausencia se debio a varios asuntillos, entre la universidad, mi ex-trabajo y mi novio... jeje me tienen ocupadita, bueno basta de hablar... espero que les agrade este capitulo... xD_**

**_Capitulo 7: La Batalla Final, La Vida o La Muerte._**

La batalla había iniciado, el demonio atacaba la aldea donde el hanyou vivía ahora, la gran espada no podía hacer mucho por que a pesar de ser mas poderosa, Naraku tenia poderes inimaginables, mas ahora que poseía toda la Shikon No Tama, la exterminadora lanzaba el enorme boomerang y el moje destruía todos los monstruos con el agujero negro de su mano, la sacerdotisa lanzaba flechas con un poder espiritual sorprendente, sin embargo todo era en vano, Naraku esquivaba los ataques sin ningún trabajo, riendo y destruyendo todo a su paso, era mas que evidente que solo estaba probando su nuevo poder, aunque lo extraño era que los ojos rojo-oxido buscaban algo o al menos eso le pareció a Inuyasha quien no dejaba de atacar con Colmillo de Acero, un ataque mando a todos a volar por los cielos, todo esto ocasionó que la aldea fuese totalmente destruida, Sango, Miroku, Kikyo, Inuyasha, Kaede y varios aldeanos estaban entre los escombros.

-Ese mal nacido se ha vuelto mas fuerte… -dijo Inuyasha entre quejidos mientras trataba de levantarse, frente a el un Naraku burlón que lo tomo del cuello para después levantarlo, aquella mirada era diabólica, llena de rencor y sobre todo con sed de venganza, aun se veía la marca de la herida tan grande que Aome le había ocasionado la ultima vez que se habían enfrentado –Naraku te vas a arrepentir…- murmuro mientras atacaba de nuevo con la espada, pero el demonio solo se hizo hacia atrás para esquivar el golpe.

-No Inuyasha… ya no es tan sencillo- rió Naraku tomando a Kikyo como rehén –Quiero saber donde esta la sacerdotisa que me hizo esto- ordeno Naraku mostrando una enorme cicatriz que se extendía desde su oreja hasta el pecho, estaba mas claro, Naraku estaba ahí para destruir a la única que podría matarlo definitivamente, buscaba a Aome, el hanyou enfurecido se lanzo al ataque para salvar a Kikyo, pero al ver que el demonio la envolvía en una de las ramas del árbol donde Inuyasha estuvo sellado durante cincuenta años, se detuvo tenia miedo y dudaba de atacar, Su mujer estaba en riesgo y mas aun estaba embarazada.

-Déjala en paz Naraku- grito una mujer a su espalda, ambos volvieron la mirada hacia ella pero antes de darse cuenta, una flecha lastimo a Naraku quien cayo al suelo casi al instante, antes de que pudiese ponerse de pie un nuevo golpe lo regresaba al suelo, las garras de Aome eran mas fuertes que en el pasado, sus ojos reflejaban furia y sus golpes frustración –Ahora pagaras lo que me hiciste Naraku… por culpa tuya estuve a punto de morir- reclamo Aome atacando otra vez pero en ese momento Naraku dio un golpe que lanzo a la youkai contra los árboles del bosque.

-No querida… no fui yo, fue tu amado Inuyasha quien prefirió a Kikyo antes que a ti- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, caminando hacia donde estaba Aome levantándose, la mirada de la youkai reflejaba confusión de la cual Naraku se dio cuenta –Oh… no lo recuerdas… déjame ayudarte- murmuro el demonio lanzando otro ataque hacia ella, el cuerpo de Aome empezaba a resentir aquellos golpes, su brazo comenzó a sangrar justo como esa noche donde todo había iniciado. Una espada lastimo el brazo de Naraku llamando su atención, el cabello plateado y la mirada dorada mas fría del lugar enmarcaban una silueta que se acercaba tranquilamente era el youkai mas poderoso, Sesshoumaru, pero por que defendía a esa mujer si no era mas que una humana.

-No te permitiré que la mates… -dijo Sesshoumaru preparando la espada para lanzar otro ataque, a él se le unía Inuyasha, Miroku y Sango, estaban dispuestos a luchar hasta el fin, todos atacaron, pero todo fue en vano, el poder que le daba la perla impedía que le hicieran algún daño, sin embargo Aome se levanto y ataco nuevamente lastimándolo, aun no se explicaba como esa mujer lograba traspasar el campo de energía, parecía que la perla se lo permitía, pero ¿Por qué?, enfurecido por lo ocurrido, Naraku ataco con mucho mas fuerza dejando inconscientes a todos con excepción de Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha que gracias a sus espadas lograron amortiguar el golpe, pero si cayeron al suelo, mientras tanto Naraku tomo a Aome del cuello, gracias al alboroto que provoco con aquel ataque, la joven se descuido y esto lo aprovecho él para tenerla en su poder.  
-te haz puesto muy bella Aome… pero algo me dice que hay algo que me ocultas- murmuro Naraku acercándola a su rostro, el aroma que desprendía la joven era mas fuerte, era el de un youkai… eso era lo que hacia que pudiese pasar el campo de energía, ya que poseía la fuerza del youkai y la pureza de la sacerdotisa, Naraku tenia que pensar en algo que dejara fuera de combate a Aome y así poder acabarla junto con Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru, sin embargo no sabia que podía hacer.

-Suéltame…- grito Aome golpeándolo tan fuerte que hasta casi perdía el equilibrio, las garras de la mujer se clavaron en el pecho de Naraku logrando hacerlo sangrar, un gemido de dolor hizo que el demonio se enfureciera aun mas, no solo lo había derrotado tiempo atrás, si no que ahora lo hacia de nuevo, de un solo golpe la coloco contra una roca, apretando los puños y dientes Aome estaba enfureciéndose mas, luchaba contra la energía que la aprisionaba sin lograr nada, Naraku coloco la mano en su frente y pudo percibir la laguna mental de la mujer, al parecer había olvidado algunas cosas de su pasado… y Naraku le ayudo a despejar esa laguna, así que haciendo uso de los poderes de la perla logro romper el sello que la bruja había hecho para que esos recuerdos se fueran.  
*******************************************

****Narración de Aome****

Estoy aprisionada, no puedo moverme por mas que lucho, algo me hizo este demonio de Naraku, algo en mi mente se aclara… es la imagen de Inuyasha, ahora comienzo a recordarlo todo, por fin mis dudas se disipan… abro los ojos y veo toda mi vida junto a Inuyasha, todo lo que Sango me había contado de que amaba a ese hanyou era cierto, recuerdo la vez que llegue al Sengoku, aquellos besos que Inuyasha me dio, las noches en que parecía que la luna nos incitaba a amarnos de verdad pero también recuerdo a Kikyo y esa horrible noche cuando se besaron… mi cabeza me da vueltas, tantos recuerdos y tantas tristezas, ahora todo tiene sentido, la manera en que fallecí y el por que me fui de ese lugar sin despedirme de mis amigos, todo fue culpa de Naraku, me siento como una tonta, una lagrima pasa por mi mejilla, siento dolor, angustia, coraje todo a la vez, vuelvo la mirada hacia MI youkai que trata de pasar el campo de energía que nos envuelve a Naraku y a mi, también veo a Inuyasha que también intenta pasar.

-Aome… no te dejes vencer por ese maldito- grita Sesshoumaru mientras sigue atacando con la espada… me siento tan mal por que ya descubrí lo que realmente sentía por Inuyasha, ahora entiendo los celos de mi esposo y esa sensación en mi estomago cada vez que el hanyou me veía, de pronto siento como algo dentro de mi se mueve… es mi bebe, mi hijo trata de hacerme reaccionar, tan pequeño e indefenso, aprieto los puños y concentro toda mi energía espiritual para poder liberarme… Naraku me dio la espalda, cree que me venció, se ríe cínicamente, frunciendo el seño mi sangre hierve de coraje, mi vista se nubla y siento un tremendo poder recorrer todo mi ser.  
********************************************

El poder que desprende la perla de Shikon es tan poderoso que logra lanzar a Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru hacia atrás, sin embargo dentro del campo de energía algo muy extraño pasaba, Naraku daba por vencida a la mujer de cabello azabache sin embargo la joven mujer reunió todo su poder para lanzar un ataque con sus garras rompiendo el sello que le impedía moverse, sin previo aviso lanzo una flecha con energía espiritual haciendo una herida enorme en la espalda de Naraku que volvió la mirada hacia ella instantáneamente.

-Naraku!! Pagaras todo lo que has hecho…- grito Aome apuntando la flecha llena de poder espiritual hacia el demonio que aun no podía creer lo que estaba pasando –Pero aun así te doy gracias por aclararme las dudas acerca de Inuyasha y el amor que le tenia, solo así he reaccionado- dijo con gran furia mientras fruncía el seño, en cuanto a Sesshoumaru sintió un vacío, por fin Su Mujer recordaba lo que sentía por su hermano, la había perdido o al menos eso sintió el youkai, lo único que quería es verla lejos de ese peligro en el que estaba, solo veía el enojo en aquellos ojos rojo-oxido de Naraku que estaba dispuesto a matarla.

-¡¡¡Aome perdóname!!!- Grito Inuyasha con los ojos dorados llorosos, todo lo que había pasado era por él y su indecisión, de haber elegido antes del accidente todo habría sido diferente, sin embargo Aome no hizo caso alguno estaba concentrada en matar al ser frente a ella… volvió la mirada hacia el hanyou y le dedico una de sus carismáticas sonrisas y lanzando la flecha dio justamente en el lugar donde Naraku guardaba la perla, esta al instante se purifico y callo al suelo dejando a su paso un cuerpo herido y moribundo.

-Sesshoumaru…- comenzó a decir Aome mirando el cuerpo lastimado del demonio –He aclarado mis dudas… se que amaba a Inuyasha y ahora comprendo todas las veces que te enojabas por mis encuentros con él, pero…- volvió la mirada hacia su ahora ESPOSO y con lagrimas en los ojos –TE AMO SESSHOUMARU… lo que alguna vez sentí por Inuyasha se ha terminado desde aquella noche cuando nos encontramos- colocando su mano en el vientre se arrodillo frente a Naraku.

-Ki…Kyo- murmuro Naraku con dificultad- …Yo solo quería tu amor- dijo sollozando, mientras que Aome le tomaba la mano y con ello purificando su alma, un quejido abrió paso a la transformación del ser en un humano, en Onigumo quien perdió el conocimiento poco después del suceso, la youkai estaba mas que agotada pero aun así se levanto y tomo la Shikon No Tama en sus manos, camino hacia Kikyo que aun estaba aprisionada en el árbol… con un movimiento fugaz logro liberarla para estar frente a frente.

-Lo recordé todo Kikyo, aquella vez en que Inuyasha tuvo que elegir entre nosotras y la verdad es algo doloroso… -bajo la mirada- Sin embargo, ahora comprendo que si eso no hubiese pasado, ahora yo seguiría siendo humana y quizás estaría bajo tu sombra- dijo Aome con amargura –Pero no estoy arrepentida, por que gracias a ese suceso pude conocer a Sesshoumaru y me enamore de verdad, lo único que me resta decir es que espero que sean muy felices, por que yo lo pienso ser a lado de mi ESPOSO- sonrió levantando la mirada y dirigiéndola hacia el youkai que se acercaba cuidadosamente.

-Aome, perdóname- musito Inuyasha abrazándola –No era mi intención lastimarte y de verdad siento algo muy especial por ti… sufrí tanto al saber que podías estar muerta y luego lo del pozo- bajo la mirada apretando los ojos humedecidos- Ahora no podrás volver con tu familia… y todo es mi culpa- sollozo el hanyou acercándola mas a su cuerpo, de pronto la mano de un imponente youkai los separo.

-Aléjate de MI mujer, no eres digno de tocarla- reclamo Sesshoumaru colocándose frente a Aome quien no pudo evitar sentirse frustrada, Inuyasha tenia razón, ahora no podía regresar a su época, estaba atrapada en el Sengoku y a pesar de que amaba al youkai frente a ella, tomando el brazo de su ESPOSO, su mirada era cubierta por sus cabellos, Sesshoumaru volvió la mirada hacia ella, la expresión de su rostro era alarmante, palideció casi al instante desvaneciéndose lentamente, en un movimiento rápido Sesshoumaru la tomo en sus brazos –Esto lo dejaremos para después Inuyasha, Mi mujer tiene que descansar- murmuro el apuesto youkai dirigiéndose hacia su castillo con pasos firmes pero tranquilos, mientras la mirada dorada llena de tristeza de Inuyasha observaba como su hermano se llevaba a la dulce joven que tiempo atrás seria mas que importante para él, aun había algo en sus entrañas que se inquietaban al sentirla cerca, aquel abrazo, había despertado aquello que creyó que se había fugado de su interior, sin embargo al volver la mirada hacia Kikyo y verla a los ojos, su frialdad impregnada acercándose a él, rodeando su cuerpo con los brazos.

-Kikyo –susurra el hanyou posando sus manos en la cintura de ella, aferrando su cuerpo y reposando su mejilla en el cabello lacio y largo, un leve suspiro emana de los labios de Inuyasha, cerrando los ojos dorados suavemente, en su mente todo se disipaba, era casi increíble que todo estuviese acabando, Naraku estaba muerto y lo único que quedaba de él era ese Onigumo, Aome no podía volver a su época y él estaba con Kikyo, era como un sueño, era lo que siempre había deseado pero algo le faltaba… Apretando su cuerpo contra el de la joven sacerdotisa de sus ojos dorados surgen un par de lágrimas, aun sentía dolor pero no comprendía si era por lo que le había hecho a Aome o por que aun sentía ese amor por ella, fuese lo que fuese tenia que olvidarlo ya que ella estaba con Sesshoumaru y lo amaba mientras que él estaba con Kikyo y también la amaba.  
*******************************************

En el enorme castillo que una vez perteneció al youkai mas temido del Sengoku, los pasos lentos pero imponentes de un youkai resuenan, en sus brazos descansa la mujer capaz de romper esas barreras de hierro que poseía su corazón frío y calculador, cruel y despiadado, una joven que le enseñaría al Youkai mas duro la belleza del amor, llegando a su habitación recostándola suavemente acaricia su mejilla con delicadeza mientras ella dormía placenteramente, Sesshoumaru aun no podía creer lo que había sucedido, la dulce y delicada Aome lograría matar a Naraku aun estando preñada, observando cada detalle de su rostro podía notar lo hermosa que era y mas aun después de ser una youkai con aquellas franjas rojas en sus mejillas, recorriendo su cuerpo con la mirada dorada diviso sus manos llenas de sangre perteneciente al odioso de Naraku, acercando su rostro al de ella deposito un beso en sus labios para después salir de la habitación.

****Narración De Aome****  
Mi cuerpo se encuentra débil, mi respiración se hace suave, en mi vientre siento como mi bebé se mueve un poco, perdí el conocimiento cuando Sesshoumaru estaba frente a Inuyasha, siento como la brisa acaricia mi cabello y como los imponentes brazos de mi ESPOSO me sostienen, ya todo acabo, Naraku ha muerto y yo estoy con quien realmente amo… Mi cuerpo recostado en mi cama, esa que ha sido mi cómplice en la entrega de mi amor hacia Sesshoumaru, las caricias de él me hacen estar relajada y dichosa de tenerlo a mi lado. Me he quedado sola en la habitación, las imágenes de la batalla recorren mi mente como fragmentos de una película, el rostro de Naraku, el abrazo de Inuyasha, la mirada de Mi ESPOSO al escuchar mis palabras de amor, en ese momento abro lentamente los ojos castaños, mi cuerpo esta adolorido y mis manos cubiertas de sangre, a lo lejos alcanzo a escuchar la voz varonil de Sesshoumaru que discute con Rin, pero al intentar levantarme de la cama se me hace imposible, volviendo la mirada hacia la enorme ventana cubierta por cortinas de seda blancas que son acariciadas por la brisa que entra desde afuera, entrecerrando mis ojos castaños observando el baile de la tela, la puerta se abre suavemente y a su paso entra un youkai de cabellos plateados, acercándose sigilosamente a mi, mirándolo solo de reojo.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pronuncia Sesshoumaru con su voz fría y distante tocando mi frente con suavidad, volviendo la mirada hacia él esbozo una leve sonrisa –He mandado a que te preparen un baño, te hará bien… -murmura observando mis manos llenas de sangre, al intentar levantarme mi cuerpo se pone tenso, me duele horrible que hasta mis ojos aprieto junto con mis dientes, volviendo a acostarme.

-Sesshoumaru… no puedo moverme –digo con amargura al sentirme aprisionada a mi propio cuerpo, sin embargo los brazos de él rodean mi cuerpo abrazándome suavemente depositando un beso en mis labios, un acto lleno de amor, comprensión, pasión, deseo, cariño, ternura, sentí que mi corazón estallaría de alegría al sentir sus labios sobre los míos, poder decir que Sesshoumaru realmente me amaba, que el youkai mas frío del lugar estaba ahí besándome tan placenteramente, hacia que mi corazón y mi alma se sintieran dichosas, acariciando sus mejilla con mis manos profundizando aquel acto tan precioso. Tomándome en sus brazos me levanta de la cama y entramos al cuarto de baño, colocándome en una mesilla que se encuentra dentro comienza a desvestirme suavemente mientras mis mejillas se enrojecen al sentir sus manos sobre mi ropa para después meterme en la bañera que ya estaba preparada con aceites y esencias de frutas, era tan placentero sentir el agua en mi cuerpo y sus manos de Sesshoumaru enjabonándolo con delicadeza, cierro mis ojos dejando que el aroma del agua me llene internamente. No podría imaginarme la vida sin Mi Amado ESPOSO, su calida presencia, su impotente personalidad, de pronto siento como una energía negativa recorre mi cuerpo haciendo que abra los ojos castaños de par en par, mi respiración se torna entrecortada y mi pecho es oprimido por una extraña fuerza.

-Aome… -murmura asustado al ver mi estado, con mi mano en mi pecho y mi piel palideciendo mas, tomándome entre sus brazos posándome en la mesilla del baño para secar rápidamente mi cuerpo, sus dorados ojos no dejan de mirarme con preocupación y mi cuerpo no reacciona del todo, tomando sus manos con las mías enfrasco la mirada castaña en la dorada de él, esbozando una tierna sonrisa sin poder pronunciar ni una sola palabra cierro lentamente mis ojos quedando inconsciente, mi esposo aferrándose a mi cuerpo inmóvil fue lo ultimo que mi mente pudo recordar.  
********************************************

Continuara....

Ok Ok... ya dice mas de lo que esperaba, gracias a todos los que han tenido la amabilidad de leer mi historia.. T_T me hacen tan feliz y una sincera disculpa por lo tarde que lo mande... espero sus reviews... los kiero... Shao... hasta la proxima!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8: Un Comienzo, ¿La paz por fin?**

"_Narración De Sesshoumaru"_

La piel de mi amada se ve muy pálida y la expresión en su rostro muestra dolor, no encuentro que hacer, la desesperación me invade, tomando a Mi Mujer entre mis brazos para recostarla en la cama y vistiéndola con una de sus prendas extrañas que ha conseguido de quien sabe donde, emito un gran grito a mis sirvientes, sin dejar de sostener la mano de mi amada cubro su atlética anatomía con el blanco edredón de la enorme cama donde ambos conciliamos el sueño. Después de unos eternos minutos todos los encargados del castillo se presentan ante mí –Jaken… busca a la bruja… y tráela ante mi... lo antes posible... y que ni se te ocurra llegar sin ella... –ordenó con el ceño fruncido dirigiendo mi mirada hacia los demás empleados –Y ustedes traigan lo que sea posible para que Mi Mujer reaccione…- al terminar de pronunciar palabra, todos los presentes salen con gran rapidez de la habitación donde solo quedamos Rin, Aome y yo, no puedo evitar preocuparme por ella, la veo ahí tan indefensa, tan pálida y quieta como si... No... No... No debo pensar en eso, ella estará bien ¿hasta que punto Aome se ha convertido en mi todo? ¿Cuándo fue que entro en mi frío corazón? Fuese cuando fuese ese momento, estoy feliz de que ella entrara, es tan dulce, tierna y bondadosa, deslizando mis dedos por su suave mejilla logro percatarme de que sus labios palidecen mas ¿Qué le estará ocurriendo? Y ¿Dónde esta el odioso de Jaken? -Demonios... ¿Qué puedo hacer?-cuestionándome una y otra vez observando a Mi Mujer que con cada minuto que pasa palidece aun mas, de pronto siento una mano sobre mi hombro derecho y al volver la mirada hacia atrás los orbes castaños de la pequeña Rin se enfocan en mi rostro llenos de lagrimas.

-Estará Bien… -pronuncia la pequeña con sus orbes castaños tan parecidos a los de Mi Mujer, la preocupación se aloja también en ellos, un suspiro profundo se presenta en mis labios esperando con la poca paciencia de la que soy dueño, observando una y otra vez el rostro tan hermoso de mi querida Aome, quien no reacciona ni un momento hasta que una hora transcurre y la bruja entra por la puerta de la habitación, mirando de pies a cabeza la anatomía de Mi Mujer, acercándose con rapidez al costado de la cama para tomar las manos de Aome, haciendo dicha acción que yo me retire brindando solo una mirada fría y distante a la anciana que sigue atenta ante lo que le ocurre a Aome.

-Humm… Lo que suponía… -menciona después de unos minutos la bruja, tomando de sus ropas un extraño brebaje y untándolo en el pecho de Mi Mujer, quien en el instante abre sus orbes y vuelve la mirada hacia mi –Esta Mujer llego al limite de su cuerpo… por eso no aguanto mas, además… -realizo una pausa a sus palabras –Parece que tu ultima batalla te dejo un "recuerdo"… En fin… Con lo que te di... Recuperaras las habilidades, pero tienes que guardar reposo, nada de batallas... Trata de concentrar el poder espiritual para eliminar el "recuerdo" que te dejo tu enemigo –musita la bruja con cierta tranquilidad, al menos Aome ya abrió sus orbes y me esta observando, llenando mi alma de alivio, ese maldito de Naraku hizo de las suyas aun después de su muerte. El solo hecho de pensar si quiera en perder lo que con tanta dificultad encontré, me hace temer... a mí… Yo ¿sentir temor?... Algo difícil de entender en un Youkai como yo... Que no le temo a ningún demonio por muy fuerte que este sea, pero ahora… lo sentí, aquel miedo de perder algo tan valioso, cuanto puede cambiar tu vida con una sola mirada castaña…

Dos semanas trascurrieron desde el incidente de Aome, su cuerpo lentamente recobra su energía normal, así como su salud, y con la sonrisa y tranquilidad de la dama una mirada dorada y distante la observa, viéndose reflejada en la misma un cariño indescriptible que no se puede ocultar a los amarillos orbes de su sirviente, quien no deja de asombrarse del cambio de su Amo, aun intentando encontrar una explicación a tal suceso, siendo aquella mujer una humana en su origen muy a pesar de su condición ahora, ha logrado enamorar al Youkai que jamás se imaginarían enamorar.

-Jaken… ¿Tienes todo listo?...-cuestiona el apuesto Youkai de larga cabellera plateada sin desprender su mirar de la joven de azabache cabello, su atención estaba tan fija en la dama que no se percato de lo autoritaria que se escucho su voz, provocando que el pequeño demonio verde temblara sin cesar respondiendo un "si Amo Bonito" impregnado de terror ante el imponente youkai –Bien... –dice al tiempo de dar media vuelta e ingresar al enorme palacio, con pasos lentos y majestuosos, y con el danzar de sus largos cabellos plateados, siendo seguido por Jaken quien no deja de preguntarse el cambio tan repentino de su amo.

Los castaños orbes de una dama se posan en la hermosa rosa que ha logrado crecer en aquel descuidado jardín, después de que la bruja le advirtió que debía permanecer en total reposo, a la joven Higurashi le entro la necesidad de realizar alguna actividad, para que dicho reposo no la volviese loca, con el aroma de Su Esposo en el ambiente la mirada cálida de Aome se dirige a la ventana donde minutos antes se encontraba Sesshoumaru – ¿Humm?..-murmura arqueando la ceja diestra, desde hace algunos días Su Esposo se ha comportado de manera misteriosa, sin contar con las salidas extrañas que realiza por las noches – ¿Estará viendo a… otra?..-se cuestiona colocando sus manos sobre su pecho ligeramente cerradas entristeciéndose sus orbes al pensar si quiera que dicho suceso pueda ocurrir –Otra vez no... –susurra con amargura el solo recordar lo que sufrió al ser engañada y mas aun siendo que ahora no es humana, si no Youkai además agregando el hijo que permanece en su vientre, un cálido suspiro emana de los labios de la mujer cerrando sus orbes al instante.

Con la frialdad que lo caracteriza, el youkai mas temido del Sengoku egresa del palacio tomando a Su Mujer del brazo obligándola a levantarse -¿A que se debe ese suspiro Aome?..- cuestiona con la voz mas cortante que ha escuchado la mujer que frunce el seño ante el agarre tan brusco del que es victima, quedando atónita y sin palabras ante la cuestión de tan apuesto youkai –Seguro estas pensando en él…-dictamina Sesshoumaru obligándola a caminar dentro del castillo.

-Sesshoumaru… No… Hum… No es lo que piensas…. –murmura con la voz entrecortada ante la situación, con la mirada llena de terror fija en Su Esposo que mantiene la mirada indiferente –Sesshoumaru… ¿A dónde me llevas?..- cuestiona intentando zafar su brazo de la imponente mano del youkai sin lograr nada, en cambio es conducida a sus aposentos que comparte con él, siendo halada hasta la puerta de aquella habitación con las manos de Sesshoumaru sobre sus brazos y la mirada dorada enfrascada en sus orbes castaños –Sesshoumaru… Yo... Te Amo… A Ti…-pronuncia con la voz temblorosa.

-Tu Mujer… ¿Qué demonios me hiciste?... ¿Crees que puedes estar tan tranquila después de poner mi mundo de cabeza? –Cuestiona el Lord colocando su mano libre en el cuello de la musa que lo observa con cierto temor, al no entender la actitud de su ESPOSO y percibir que aprieta un poco su mano –Aome… ¿Qué me hiciste?... –vuelve a preguntar esta vez mas tranquilo y tornando su agresividad en una caricia sensual en el cuello de la sorprendida youkai.

-Se… Sesshoumaru… No se que hice… Pero de lo que estoy segura es que te Amo con todo mi corazón, Gracias a ti he cambiado de vida y no imagino estar lejos de ti… Mi Amado Youkai…-las palabras de la dama de cabello azabache se hacen suaves y llenas de amor, dedicando una tierna mirada a su eterno amor.

El rostro de la dama frente a él y aquella dulce mirada que le demuestra el amor tan inmenso que ella le tiene lo provoca incontrolablemente y al escuchar aquellos deleitantes labios pronunciar aquellas palabras no hace mas que inducir a que pierda en totalidad el control, acercando sus labios lentamente para besar los de la dueña de su frio corazón, los cuales tiemblan con tenuidad, el pensamiento de que fue un tanto brusca la forma de traerla a la habitación ha sido exagerada, suavizando sus manos sobre el brazo de ella, acariciando su rostro con delicadeza sintiendo como ella comienza a relajarse, lo cual le marca la pauta para apegar su propio cuerpo al de la joven, trasladando sus manos lentamente a las caderas de Aome, acariciando las mismas con delicadeza, provocando que un suspiro emane del interior de tan bella mujer, la cual coloca sus manos en las mejillas del youkai acariciando lentamente las mismas, olvidando por completo la manera en que ha comenzado dicha escena, las manos expertas del youkai bajan con lentitud hasta las atléticas piernas de Aome acariciándolas detalladamente, tomando la izquierda para levantarla al nivel de su cadera, rozando la misma hasta llegar al muslo de la musa –Humm… Aome…-susurra con la voz ahogada deslizando sus labios al cuello de la joven, besando el mismo con delicadeza, para lo cual Aome emite un suspiro tenue al sentir los labios de su amado Esposo sobre su piel, logrando que su diestra entrelace los dedos en aquellos plateados cabellos; en un movimiento fugaz, Sesshoumaru toma las caderas de Aome para levantarlas ligeramente posicionando el cuerpo de la mujer sobre el suyo, sosteniendo el mismo con sus manos y pegando el vientre de ella con el propio, mientras Aome enlaza sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de su Esposo, rodeando con los brazos el cuello del mismo, la pasión y la lujuria de ambos entes esta a punto de liberarse, sin embargo el apuesto youkai se detiene abriendo la puerta del dormitorio y, con su mujer en brazos, entra al mismo depositando el menudo cuerpo de Su Mujer en la suave y reconfortante cama, era una enorme tentación ver a la bella musa recostada con las mejillas rosadas y su cabello un tanto revuelto en aquellas sabanas, un escalofrío recorre el cuerpo de Sesshoumaru quien obtiene toda su fuerza de voluntad para no hacer suya a su Mujer en ese instante.

-Hum… Sesshoumaru…-susurra Aome con dulzura entreabriendo sus orbes castaños, algo que le otorgaba aun más sensualidad de la que ya poseía – No sabes cuanto te amo…-culmina la dulce joven propiciando un profundo beso a SU ESPOSO, quien no duda en corresponder aquel acto de amor que no hace mas que despertar mas su deseo, sin embargo el mismo se separa a regañadientes, no olvidando el motivo por el cual fueron a la habitación, incorporándose con pesadez de la cama toma la mano de su amada, quien vuelve la mirada hacia el entorno, parecía un sueño, en medio de la habitación se encontraba una pequeña mesa preparada para dos personas, con pétalos de rosa por todo el lugar, velas aromáticas, un buen vino y una cena exquisita a la vista y al olfato –¿Se… Sesshoumaru?- murmura Aome con una expresión llena de sorpresa.

-¿Te Gusta?... –pregunta el apuesto Youkai que sonríe de manera sensual al ver el rostro de SU Mujer, teniendo algunas dudas el Lord conduce a su dama a una de las sillas, comportándose como uno de esos hombres caballerosos y atentos que solo existían en los cuentos de Hadas, o al menos eso pensó la dulce sacerdotisa que no dejaba de admirar aquel precioso gesto.

-Mi… Amor… -murmura por fin Aome con un par de lágrimas asomándose de sus castaños orbes, volviendo la mirada inundada de felicidad hacia su amado -¿Cómo?... ¿Por qué?...- las dudas saltaron en su cabeza de la doncella, era imposible esa escena, tan romántica, mas tratándose del frio youkai del cual se había enamorado, difícil de creer que el Lord del Castillo se tomase tantas molestias, además ¿Cómo pudo saber que para Aome era un sueño que la persona de la que se enamorase le preparara una escena como esa?

-Hum… No estoy seguro… Pero el inútil de Jaken investigo eso… -comenzó a explicar Sesshoumaru, por quien sabe que razón –Dijo que esto les gustaba a las humanas o algo así… La verdad no le puse atención… -la risilla de Aome no se hizo esperar al ver como su amado no dejaba de ser el mismo –Sin embargo… -susurro con extrema suavidad acercándose a la madre de su primogénito y sacando de entre sus ropas una hermosa joya, un anillo de compromiso -¿Serás mi mujer toda tu vida?...- un leve sonrojo se dibujo en el hermoso rostro del youkai casi oculto, que solo la dulce Higurashi pudo notar, provocando que una amplia y feliz sonrisa se diera lugar en el rostro de ella que de un salto abrazo a su ESPOSO, sollozando de alegría.

-Mi Hermoso Lord… Esa pregunta esta de más… CLARO!... Claro que me quedare a tu lado toda la eternidad- dicto la joven de cabello ondulado propiciando infinidad de besos en la mejilla y labios de su youkai, era incomparable la felicidad que experimentaba en ese mismo momento, su sueño era mas que real; sin saberlo muy bien Sesshoumaru se sintió feliz, aun no entendía bien por que esa simple joya le brindaba aquella alegría a SU Mujer, cuando Jaken le había contado sobre eso simplemente se le hizo algo absurdo, pero no le quitaba nada intentarlo y el resultado fue una unión mas poderosa entre su hermosa youkai y él.

Desde que dos entes tan distintos y a la vez tan parecidos habían cruzados sus caminos para entrelazarlos y así formar una bella historia de amor, han pasado tres largos meses, respirándose una inmensa tranquilidad en el Castillo de uno de los Youkai mas temidos en el Sengoku, quien fijaba la vista ámbar hacia el horizonte, perdido en sus pensamientos, el hecho de que estuviese ahí con Su Mujer y su ahora familia, le desconcertaba un poco, si se lo hubiesen dicho tiempo atrás no lo creería y ahora estaba ahí esperando a que la dulce dama, dueña de su frio corazón regresase de su paseo matutino en compañía de la pequeña Rin, claro en ese momento ya no era tan pequeña, ya con casi 14 años de edad se estaba convirtiendo en una señorita que estaba mas que gustosa con la idea del bebe que no tardaría mucho en nacer, según lo que había comentado el apuesto Lord, un cálido suspiro emano de los labios de Aome, mientras observaba el anillo en su mano izquierda que su amado le había obsequiado, volviendo la mirada hacia el cielo celeste.

-Mamá… Ahora vuelvo… -pronuncio Rin antes de adentrarse al bosque, por un momento Aome logro notar que había visto algo o alguien, y por supuesto la curiosidad es mas grande que la sacerdotisa y fue a investigar de que se trata, su sorpresa fue enorme al encontrar a su querida amiga exterminadora, la cual se quedo atónita ante el vientre de la joven de castaña mirada, ya que a simple vista parecía que tenia como ocho meses de embarazo.

-¿Aome?... –cuestiono Sango abrazando a su amiga con lagrimas en los ojos marrones –Que gusto poder verte… -susurro con alegría tomando a Aome de los brazos que simplemente sonreía.

-Mi amada Sango… -la voz del monje se hacia dulce y un tanto perversa, saliendo de entre los arbustos vuelve su mirada azul hacia su compañera de viaje –Señorita Aome… Bueno mejor dicho… Señora Aome- las palabras de Miroku hicieron sonrojar a la joven quien soltó una risilla nerviosa.

-¿Qué hacen por aquí chicos?... –cuestiono la youkai al ver que sus amigos estaban dentro de los territorios de SU Esposo, algo que se le hizo de lo mas raro, ya que no era muy común que alguien se acercara a dichas tierras.

-Pues veras Aome… Kikyo encontró una forma de abrir el pozo que conecta a este mundo con tu época… -dicto la exterminadora con una sonrisa en sus labios, provocando que las lagrimas en los ojos castaños de Aome salieran.

-¿Estas segura Sango?...-cuestiono la dulce joven llena de esperanza, tenia mucho tiempo que no veía a su familia y el hecho de poder viajar a su época y ver de nuevo a sus seres queridos le agradaba por completo.

-Así es Aome, por eso hemos venido a verte, para darte esa noticia… -mencionando esto Sango le propicia un abrazo cariñoso a su amiga, esperando que esa noticia le brinde alegría, después de un momento llegan los dos jóvenes, Rin y Kohaku, quien sobrevivió gracias a un conjuro que aprendió Kikyo, lograron brindarle la vida al desprender el fragmento de la Shikon No Tama, parecía que ambos jovencitos se gustaban por el hecho de las miraditas que se otorgaban.

-Vamos Rin, es hora de irnos, Sango muchas gracias por la noticia, nos veremos pronto- la despedida de Aome fue emotiva, abrazando a sus amigos de manera cariñosa, y pronto llegaba al castillo de su amado, en su cabeza pasa una y otra vez las palabras de la exterminadora, podría regresar a su época, podría ver a su madre, hermano y abuelo, pero también la idea de que ahora es una youkai y como resultaría ser la reacción de su familia y amigas ante su nueva apariencia le aterro ¿La aceptarían? Seria muy doloroso para la sacerdotisa que no fuese aceptada, de pronto los labios de un apuesto youkai la sacan de sus pensamientos.

-Al fin llegas… -murmura Sesshoumaru de manera sensual acariciando el vientre de Su mujer, quien solo sonríe, sin poder ocultar la preocupación de su rostro -¿Qué sucede?...-cuestiona el Lord frunciendo el seño, sin apartar la atención del rostro de Aome.

-Yo… este… Necesito ir a la aldea de la Anciana Kaede…-las palabras salieron de los labios de Aome sin que ella lo pensara mucho, sin darse cuenta lo había dicho, asunto que no le agrado mucho a Sesshoumaru, ya que ahí vivía su medio hermano y es obvio que no desea que se encuentre con su mujer, sin esperar mucho la sacerdotisa le brinda un beso en los labios a su esposo y sale del castillo, con el propósito de comprobar si podía ir a ver a su familia nuevamente, apartado totalmente sus miedos y dudas, dejando a un youkai de lo mas molesto, el cual se quedo de pie observando como la dueña de su corazón se marcha, será que quería verse con el hanyou, esa idea le causaba mas que molestia, eran unos celos terribles que le carcomieron sus estribos, nadie se burlaría del Lord Sesshoumaru, antes era capaz de matarlos a los dos, emprendiendo el viaje salió apresurado del castillo, si Aome quería verle la cara de tonto, se toparía con la misma muerte, por mucho que amara a esa mujer, la haría pagar con sangre una ofensa como esa y lo peor seria para su medio hermano, no permitiría que nada de eso pasara...

**CONTINUARA!**

Bueno mis queridos lectores y lectoras, aquí tienen la continuación de este fic, se que me tarde MUCHO en actualizar pero me ha pasado cada cosa que si les cuento no me creen jejejejeje de ante mano una enorme DISCULPA por la tardanza u_u, en fin creo que este capitulo me quedo algo "ñoño" por así decirlo, se me hace que me paso de cursi en algunas cosas jejejeje espero que les guste y me dejen Reviews, saben que me alientan mucho a seguir, ademas tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible... HASTA PRONTO! y gracias por Leer mi fic


	9. Capitulo 9

_**Capitulo 9: Mi Amor es solo para ti.**_

La mirada castaña se fija en el horizonte, tocando con su diestra su vientre que solo presenta un leve bulto, nada notorio aun, al fin se respiraba paz, después de la batalla final se ha dedicado en cuerpo y alma a demostrar todo el amor que tiene hacia cierto hanyou, después de que su reencarnación admitiera amar a ese youkai, Kikyo había sentido un alivio incomparable, al ver que su rival de "amores" había desistido de aquella idea de conquistar a su amado, sin embargo aun se sentía culpable por lo ocurrido al pozo, al principio parecía correcto, pero ahora que estaba esperando a su bebe y por ende los sentimientos de nostalgia la invadían, así como ella jamás desearía alejarse de su retoño, lo mismo debía pasar a la familia de esa joven de ondulado cabello, por ello se dedico a investigar una manera de abrir de nuevo esa fisura del tiempo, así Aome podría ver a su familia, es lo ultimo que la sacerdotisa haría por aquella joven del futuro.

-¿En que piensas Kikyo?... –cuestiona Inuyasha mostrando una clara curiosidad ante las divagaciones de la mencionada, dando un tierno beso en la mejilla de su amada, provocando que la misma desviara su mirada hacia esos ojos dorados que tanto le gustaban, tenían un semblante tranquilo, lleno de paz.

-¿Crees que Aome venga?..-las palabras de Kikyo sonaron algo tristes, después de su enfrentamiento con su reencarnación, las cosas se habían vuelto tensas, mas aun por que Aome ya no era la adolescente que llego a un mundo extraño; la afirmación que le respondió Inuyasha ante su pregunta tranquilizo un poco a la sacerdotisa de largo cabello, la cual propicio un beso fugaz a su amado mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa siendo correspondida de la misma forma.

-Kikyo… Te amo…-susurro de pronto el joven de cabellos plateados abrazando por detrás a la miko quien se sintió de lo mas feliz al escuchar dichas palabras y mas aun al percibir como Inuyasha posaba sus manos en el vientre de la misma, todo indica que ambos esperan ansiosos al primogénito del hanyou.

-Mi querido Inuyasha… -murmura Kikyo cerrando lentamente sus orbes castaños y reposando su cabeza en el pecho de su acompañante, nada podía opacar la dicha que sentía de recuperar el tiempo perdido, aunque no podía negar que le fascinaba el cambio de Inuyasha, ahora se porta mas expresivo y confía en ella plenamente, dos cualidades que adquirió gracias a la joven del futuro, ¿Quién pensaría que ella lo lograría? Algo mas por lo que Kikyo se sentía en deuda con Aome, disfrutar el amor de su hanyou es de lo mejor, de pronto la brisa comienza a danzar envolviendo a los cuerpos de los amantes que simplemente dejan que el momento los inunde.

-Ki… kyo…-pronuncia una voz dulce ahogada en confusión y algo de tristeza – ¿Kikyo es verdad?- cuestiona una dama al atravesar un par de arbustos con el llanto a punto de salir de sus castaños ojos, la sorpresa de ambos entes se hace aun mayor al ver su anatomía, el vientre parecía de unos ocho meses de gestación, sin embargo a Inuyasha pronto le llego a la mente el hecho de que ahora Aome era youkai y por ello su embarazo duraría menos.

-Si Aome… -responde la sacerdotisa con seriedad separándose de su amado para abrir los ojos y ver frente a frente a la recién llegada –Investigue y encontré un conjuro para abrir esa brecha en el tiempo que tu cruzabas para llegar a tu época… -explica con calma girando para darle la espalda a la joven que solo la observa con un rayo de esperanza en esa mirada triste, porque de ser verdad lo que decía Kikyo, ella vería de nuevo a su madre, abuelo y hermano –Vamos al pozo, ahí te explicare lo que haremos… -culmina comenzando su andar hacia el pozo, pero las piernas de Aome no reaccionan, siente como la emoción se apodera de su mente y cuerpo, situación de la que se percato Inuyasha quien se acerco a la sacerdotisa de cabellera ondulada.

-Aome… ¿Te encuentras bien?... –la pregunta de Inuyasha denotaba preocupación y provoco que Aome saliera de sus pensamientos volviendo su atención al rostro del hermano menor de su amado, cambiando al instante su expresión facial.

-Inuyasha… Estoy bien gracias… -dicta Aome esbozando una cálida sonrisa, despejando toda duda y tristeza de su cabeza, solo debía sentirse feliz ante la idea de ver a su familia, quizá hasta podría presentarles a su esposo; con lentitud el hanyou se acerca a su antigua compañera de viaje posando su diestra en el vientre de la misma, deseaba sentir a su cachorrita o cachorrito, a pesar de que aun no creía que seria su "sobrino o sobrina" –Inu… yasha… -susurra de manera delicada la dama al ver el acto del joven de ropas carmín.

-Sesshoumaru debe estar muy contento al saber que su primogénito será un youkai puro… -menciona Inuyasha con un tono algo melancólico, no podía negar que le dolía el hecho de que Aome ahora sea la mujer de su hermano, más aun porque jamás se imagino que Sesshoumaru pudiese tener esos sentimientos y mucho menos hacia una humana, claro que la situación actual le favorecía mucho a ambos youkai.

-Así es Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru nos adora a los dos y puedo asegurar que somos lo mas importante en su vida… -presumió Aome dedicando una sonrisa, era evidente que le dejaba en claro a su antiguo amor el hecho de que ahora estaba mas que satisfecha de encontrar a su youkai y que este la amara tanto como ella lo amaba a él.

-Hum…- notablemente el joven de ojos ámbar se sentía feliz de ver a Aome contenta, pero no evitaba la molestia que sentía en su corazón, gracias a él todo esto ha ocurrido, sin embargo antes de que pudiese mencionar otra cosa su rostro denota sorpresa, no percibió la presencia de Sesshoumaru que ahora tomaba con fuerza el cuello de la dama del futuro.

"Narración De Sesshoumaru"

Me hierve la sangre en solo pensar en que Mi mujer este pensando en el inútil del hibrido que tanto detesto, ni siquiera me dio una explicación del porque tiene que ir a esa estúpida aldea, ¿Será capaz de siquiera pensar en engañar al Gran Sesshoumaru? Si es así, aprenderá por las malas que eso no se puede hacer, "Maldición" ese pensar se repite una y otra vez en mi cabeza ¿Por qué Aome? Tu y el detestable de Inuyasha me las pagaran, se van a arrepentir. Sin darme cuenta estoy justo frente a la mencionada aldea y la escena frente a mis ojos no es de lo mejor, Mi mujer esta ahí quieta permitiendo que ese inútil toque a mi hijo o quizá ni mi hijo sea, esta ultima idea no hace mas que despertar mi instinto asesino, el solo pensar en que Aome haya estado en los brazos de ese engendro hace que mi mano derecha se pose en la garganta de Mi mujer haciéndola gemir, ni yo pude percatarme de cuando mi cuerpo avanzo hasta llegar a ella, oprimía con fuerza como si deseara acabar con su vida en ese instante, sin embargo no seria tan sencillo, ella y el estúpido ese tendrán que sufrir y pedir clemencia por sus vidas.

-Se… Sessho… -gime con dificultad Aome, mirándome con esos hermosos ojos castaños que tanto me fascinan, denotando angustia y terror, colocando sus manos sobre la mía siento como mi estúpido corazón comienza a flaquear, maldición la amo tanto y aun así la quiero exterminar por burlarse de mi, con mi semblante de lo mas calmado la observo como cierra sus orbes ante el dolor que siente producto de mi fuerza, en este momento la amo y la odio por igual.

-Sesshoumaru Suéltala!...- escucho gritar a ese mal nacido de Inuyasha que piensa intervenir en esto, captando mi atención Ja! Que iluso, también tengo preparada la muerte para él, dedicando la mas fría de mis expresiones solo observo cual será su próximo movimiento, pero antes de que el mismo se acerque mi mujer abre los ojos y vuelve la mirada hacia ese imbécil con el seño fruncido expresado a causa de mi diestra.

-No… In… Terven… gas…- gruñe Aome apretando los colmillos concentrando el veneno en sus garras, acto que es percibido por mis fosas nasales, Ja! Intentara enfrentarme, algo digno de mi mujer, no esperaba menos de ella, aun así mis celos me carcomen, MALDITA SEA, yo el Gran Sesshoumaru, Lord de las Tierras del Oeste, sintiendo celos por una mujer que fue humana, que tonto me siento en este momento, sin embargo esto apenas empieza.

* * *

Las dudas que cruzan por la mente de una youkai son interminables, ¿En qué momento llego hasta ahí su amado? ¿Por qué la trataba de esta manera? ¿Estaría dispuesto a matarla sabiendo que en su interior se encuentra su primogénito? ¿No había cambiado aquel frio Youkai al estar con ella? Y la duda que mas le dolía en el corazón era si realmente su Esposo no confiaba en ella, ¿no había demostrado lo mucho que lo amaba? Dejando sus cavilaciones de lado se concentro en el combate proyectando un rasguño con su diestra intentando con ello zafarse de aquella situación, logrando que Sesshoumaru le soltara y diera un salto hacia atrás para evitar el impacto del golpe de Aome, quien no tardo en caer al suelo ante el dolor que sentía en la zona victima del agarre del Lord.

-¿Qué te pasa Sesshoumaru?... –cuestiona con dificultad poniéndose de pie, sin obtener respuestas, solo un silencio amargo inundo el lugar –Sesshoumaru… Te estoy hablando… -grito Aome con furia, no entiende que sucede con su amado, solo observa aquellos ojos dorados llenos de enojo y furia, dos sentimientos que no había visto últimamente en esa hermosa mirada, sin dar explicación Sesshoumaru se lanza al ataque con esa elegancia que solo él posee, solidificando el látigo de tonalidad verde –Demonios… Esto va enserio… -mentaliza la joven esquivando la nueva ofensiva de su cónyuge, siendo algo torpe ante su estado.

-Sesshoumaru… No te Atrevas a lastimarla… -protesta Inuyasha pretendiendo acercarse para intervenir, pero es ignorado por el aludido, parece que en el lugar solo se encuentran esos dos youkai combatiendo, desenfundando a Colmillo de Acero se dispone a expulsar una técnica, no permitirá que Aome salga herida y menos por ese necio youkai que no ha dado explicación alguna de sus actos.

-Inuyasha no intervengas… -impone Aome con dificultad esquivando otra agresión de Sesshoumaru que logra rozar su brazo zurdo concibiendo que un gemido emane de sus labios –Basta Sessho… No quiero pelear contigo… -murmura la joven de ondas azabache sin obtener reacción alguna de su antagonista, quien arremete de nueva cuenta el látigo contra ella, pero esta vez Aome desvía el ataque con su mano izquierda y expide el contraataque con su diestra intentando acertar en la armadura de su consorte.

-No me creas tan débil mujer… -alude Sesshoumaru esquivando el embate de la dama tras un leve movimiento elevando su siniestra buscando el contacto con la mejilla de la mujer pero en el acto impregnando una fuerza descomunal, consiguiendo propiciar una bofetada en el rostro de Aome la cual no se espera tal reacción y es arrojada su anatomía hacia un costado hasta impactarse contra el tronco de uno de los arboles que se encuentra en el lugar, soltando un gemido doloroso y percibiendo una molestia en su vientre –Levántate Mujer, Aun no termino… -gruñe con tranquilidad el Lord de las Tierras del Oeste acercándose a paso lento hacia donde se encuentra su adversaria.

-Si eso deseas Sesshoumaru… Eso tendrás… -murmura Aome colocándose de pie con el flequillo de su cabello ocultando su mirada que se inunda de lagrimas, originadas por el coraje que siente al verse en esta circunstancias, esta vez no se reprimiría, si su pareja quería luchar, le daría gusto, "haber de a como nos toca" mentaliza la joven, en un rápido movimiento desenvaina su espada empuñándola contra su amado derramando un par de gotitas de agua salada que se pierden en el aire, ante tal acto el Lord desenfunda su espada y bloquea el ataque, empujando a su compañera de manera brusca, mas que una pelea de cónyuges, parecía una pelea como las que protagonizaban los hijos de Inutaisho cada vez que se topaban, el suelo resonaba con cada choque de las espadas, parecía que ninguno daría pauta al otro para ganar, los poderes de ambos se solidificaban lastimando el cuerpo de su adversario, era aterrador ser espectador de tan cruel batalla, el sonido del metal chocando inundaba el lugar al igual que los gruñidos de los youkai.

-No dije que me siguieras… -murmura molesta Kikyo saliendo de entre los arboles, volviendo la mirada en dirección a los dos seres que contienden sin compasión, pero uno de los rayos provocados por la batalla se dirige a ella con toda intención de arrebatarle la vida, sin embargo no logra eso ya que es protegida por Inuyasha quien coloca su Colmillo de Acero frente a ambos para evitar cualquier sorpresivo asalto - ¿Qué sucede Inuyasha?... –interroga con preocupación al ver el rumbo del combate.

-No estoy seguro Kikyo… -responde el hanyou con cierta amargura, jamás ha visto que Aome y Sesshoumaru pelearan de esa forma, como si se tratara de dos enemigos que su único objetivo es proveerle muerte al otro –Demonios… -gruñe presionando con su diestra la espada heredada, tenia que detener aquella locura antes de que alguno de los dos resultara gravemente herido, pero ¿Cómo? Si cada vez que intentaba acercarse la energía de ellos se lo impedía, se sentía impotente.

-¿Eso es todo?... –cuestiona con cierta burla el poseedor de la mirada glacial mientras empuña la espada con mas fuerza contra la de su rival, esta decidido a terminar con su existencia, pero ¿Por qué aun no lo ha hecho? Será que no esta seguro de que sea culpable o quizás desea que todo sea un error, que ella solo es para él, que lo ame de verdad como tanto ha dicho, esas reflexiones no hacen mas que distraerlo y producto de ello su mujer logra herir su brazo izquierdo.

-Aun no termino Sessho… -gruñe la musa, sus palabras se tornan en un grito que es ahogado por una nueva molestia mas fuerte que la anterior, provocando que cierre su ojo derecho, desde hace unos ataques atrás había percibido que las punzadas en su vientre se hacían mas intensas, sin embargo esta ultima provoco que doblase su cuerpo para caer de rodillas en el suelo y posar su siniestra en aquella zona que le dolía aun mas que las heridas hechas por su cónyuge, sintiendo como entre sus piernas un liquido escapaba, con el rostro lleno de terror y sorpresa volvió la mirada hacia el Lord que la observaba con tranquilidad, enfocando sus orbes castaños en los dorados –Se me rompió la fuente… -dicta la musa con temblor en sus palabras percibiendo una nueva contracción mas fuerte, apretando sus ojos con fuerza.

-¿Qué?... –se cuestionaba mentalmente el Lord al escuchar las palabras pronunciadas por Aome, el tiempo se detuvo en ese instante, ver a su mujer en ese estado de debilidad le hizo un nudo en la garganta, seria posible que fuese tan cruel, ¿Cómo se había atrevido a pelear con su mujer en aquellas condiciones? Con la velocidad que lo caracteriza pronto estuvo con ella, tomándola en sus brazos, ella al sentir el contacto de su consorte simplemente se acomodo en su imponente pecho, estaba a punto de dar a luz a su hijo y él pensando lo peor, se maldijo una y otra vez, si algo le pasaba a cualquiera de sus dos amores, no se lo perdonaría, en ese momento todas sus dudas se disiparon, era una locura sentir celos por su medio hermano ya que esa mujer en sus brazos siempre le ha demostrado cuan importante es para ella y lo mucho que lo ama.

-Pronto Sesshoumaru vayamos con Kaede… -pronuncio Inuyasha con el seño fruncido al ver la situación que se ha presentado, después ajustaría cuentas con su hermano que parecía estar en shock, limitándose solo a caminar en dirección a la aludida aldea, ahora estaba en peligro la vida de su mujer y su primogénito.

* * *

Lentamente el Sol se oculta tras las colinas, dejando atrás un día difícil, dentro de una cabaña acompañada de dos sacerdotisas y un frio youkai, una joven de cabello azabache frunce el seño sintiendo una nueva punzada en su vientre, el sudor en su frente, la piel pálida, las mejillas enrojecidas y la mano de su amado tomando su diestra, ya ha transcurrido una hora desde que entro en trabajo de parto y todo se estaba complicando, por mas esfuerzo que realiza no obtiene resultados favorables, cada minuto es peor por que pone en peligro su vida y la de su criatura, estrujando con mas fuerza la mano de su cónyuge nuevamente presiona su vientre para intentar dar a luz, la angustia en el rostro del Lord no se puede ocultar, para sorpresa de las presentes, afuera de la cabaña Inuyasha no presta atención a nada que no sea la cabaña en donde entraron Kikyo, Kaede y Sesshoumaru, estaba preocupado por la salud de su compañera de viaje, mientras Aome respira entrecortadamente, retornando su mirada castaña llena de decepción hacia Sesshoumaru, quien permanecía con su semblante sereno.

-No puedo más… -ronronea Aome con la voz ahogada sintiendo como las lagrimas comenzaban a emerger de sus orbes de tono marrón, tenia miedo de no poder a luz a su pequeño, sin embargo los labios de Sesshoumaru se posaron sobre los de ella, en un rose sensual y lleno de amor, acto que sorprendió a las mujeres presentes que no pronunciaron palabra.

-Confió en ti Aome… -susurra el youkai mas temido del Sengoku cerrando sus ambarinos orbes disminuyendo la escasa distancia que separaba sus labios, propiciando un beso suave, justo lo que necesitaba la bondadosa joven del futuro que esbozo una sonrisa ante el suceso, observando al poseedor de su corazón, reanudando su atención al nuevo ser que pretende integrarse al mundo.

-Vamos Aome… Puja… -suplica una mujer de blancos cabellos y un rostro cansado al ver lo dificultoso que se ponía el asunto que ahora tenía frente a si, pasando el dorso de su mano izquierda por su frente para retirar las gotitas de agua salada que se alojan en la zona, preparándose para recibir al angelito –Haz un esfuerzo pequeña… -esta vez la voz de Kaede se volvió más blanda, Aome asintió y nuevamente aplico presión en su vientre, esta vez con mas fuerza logrando que por fin, después de un arduo esfuerzo naciera el producto del amor, aquel pedacito de cielo que con tanto anhelo espero, escuchándose un llanto que lleno de felicidad a la youkai de cabello azabache –Es un… una niña… -menciona la hermana de Kikyo con alegría colocando a la recién nacida en manos de la sacerdotisa de largo cabello negro quien se encargo de lavar la sangre y el liquido uterino, Aome se desvaneció con la respiración agitada, mientras Sesshoumaru observo con atención la criatura que Kikyo aseaba con extremo cuidado, de momento el llanto de la pequeña ceso al sentir como era cubierta por una manta de blanca tonalidad, procediendo con eso a depositarla en los brazos de su padre, con sus cabellos plateados, que en esos momentos eran escasos, sus pequeñas orejas terminando en punta, aquellas franjas de tono carmesí en sus mejillas y en sus pequeños brazos así como la luna en su frente de color violeta, no abarcaba duda era su hija de Sesshumaru esa bebé seria su heredera del Lord de las Tierras del Oeste.

.

.

.

.

**CONTINUARA!**

**BUENO AHORA NO ME TARDE TANTO COMO LA VEZ PASADA U_U ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE COMO QUEDO ESTE CAPITULO, Y LO DEJE HASTA AQUÍ PORQUE LES TENGO UNA SORPRESA PREPARADA JEJEJEJE HABER QUIEN ADIVINA n_n ESPERO SUS REVIEWS Y TAMBIEN AGRADEZCO MUCHO A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN MI FIC Y SE TOMAN UNOS MINUTITOS PARA DEJARME SUS REVIEWS, CREANME QUE ESO ME MOTIVA A SEGUIR ESTE FIC... BUENO ME DESPIDO, HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!**


	10. Capitulo 10

**OJO: Inuyasha no me pertenece, si no a su creadora, que gracias a Dios lo creo jajajaja **

**_Capitulo 10: Prometo Protegerte_**.

_NARRACIÓN DE SESSHOUMARU_

Mis ojos dorados se abren de par en par, mi primogénito resulto ser una hembra, cuando esa molesta sacerdotisa termino de retirar la sangre y el liquido cubrió a mi hija con unas mantas de blanca tonalidad y me la entrego en brazos ya que Aome tenia sus ojos cerrados, se encuentra exhausta, su respiración agitada no cesa, el ver en mis brazos a ese infante me dio un vuelco el corazón, tenia sus pequeños ojos cerrados, la luna violeta en su frente, sus cabellos plateados, las franjas rojizas en sus brazos y mejillas, de pronto en su semblante se dibuja una expresión de ¿Sufrimiento? Pronto un sonoro llanto se escucho de sus labios, era ensordecedor, ¿De dónde saco ese escándalo? El estúpido de Inuyasha entro a la cabaña al escuchar el mencionado sonido, esbozo una sonrisa burlona al ver mi expresión facial al escuchar semejante sollozo, no me explico como una cría puede hacer tremendo ruido, de pronto mi mujer vuelve a gemir de dolor, apretando sus orbes marrones, con el sudor aun en su frente y con las mejillas enrojecidas, me encuentro totalmente aturdido, primero el llanto de mi hija y ahora Mi mujer esta sufriendo, pero ¿Por qué razón?

-Aun no termina… -indica la humana de cabello blanco y parche en el ojo de manera incrédula, tomando a la pequeña con mi brazo izquierdo, quien por unos instantes detuvo el lloriqueo, procedí a tomar la mano de Aome con la diestra, estaba en shock, no solo era un infante, nuevamente la batalla tuvo lugar, mi mujer esforzándose para traer al mundo a un hijo mío, es increíble que me encuentre en esta situación, una emoción totalmente desconocida recorrió todo mi ser mientras observo después de unos diez minutos de arduo esfuerzo como el rostro de Aome cambia, sus ojos se tornan rojizos y las franjas en sus mejillas intensifican su matiz, soltando un sonoro gruñido, resulto ser su ultimo esfuerzo porque posteriormente el llanto de otro infante inundo la cabaña, sin embargo en ese momento ella se desvaneció soltando mi mano –Es un varón… -exclamo con alegría la anciana entregando el pequeño a la muerta esa que hizo el mismo ritual que antes envolviendo a mi cría en una manta, era increíble, no solo tenia una primogénita, ahora son dos, pero mi atención se posa en el rostro de mi mujer, no tenia expresión alguna, la palidez de su piel se intensifica, algo anda mal puedo percibir que los latidos de su corazón se hacen mas lentos al igual que su respiración.

-Anciana ¿Qué le pasa a mi mujer? –por fin las palabras emanan de mis labios, con un tono indiferente, sin retirar la mirada que dedico a mi mujer, esperando impaciente la respuesta de la humana, quien rápidamente revisa a mi Aome.

-Esto no esta bien… -murmura la anciana con preocupación logrando con ello que desvié mi atención hacia la sacerdotisa manteniendo la frialdad en la misma –Aome esta perdiendo mucha sangre… -hace una pausa tomando unas mantas y cubre el delicado cuerpo de mi mujer –Parece que el parto ha provocado un desgarre severo… -termina de mencionar, sin embargo mi sorpresa no se hace esperar, ¿Cómo es posible que un desgarre suceda? Ella es una youkai, por tanto su anatomía no es débil, al contrario es más fuerte que la de un desagradable humano.

-Seguramente fue por el combate… -dicta la mujer del hibrido con el seño fruncido, teniendo en sus brazos a mi cría que ha cesado en su sollozo –Es tu culpa Sesshoumaru…- escupe con cierto rencor, esas palabras de cierto modo son verdad, yo provoque aquello, pero no deseo perder a la mujer que amo, manteniendo la fría mirada y mi semblante sereno observo detenidamente a la sacerdotisa y posteriormente a mi mujer.

-¿Qué puedo hacer?... –cuestiono sin desviar mi atención de la mujer de cabello largo, quien me observa por unos instantes, dudando de su respuesta, será que no desea responder, si es así la matare sin dudarlo.

-Tienes que regresar a su tiempo… -pronuncia con molestia Inuyasha provocando que mi rostro gire en torno a él, aquellos vocablos me sorprendieron, ¿A qué se refería con su tiempo? – En su época la podrán curar, pero solo yo puedo atravesar el pozo… -dicto esbozando una sonrisa de lado provocando que mi seño se frunza, la simple idea de que toque a mi mujer me hace enfurecer, sentimiento que no tarda en expresarse en mi rostro.

-Tu no tocaras a mi mujer… -gruño con furia, sin embargo percibo como la pequeña en mi brazo izquierdo se acurruca mas a mi cuerpo, calmando con ello la furia –Yo llevare a mi mujer a ese lugar… -esta vez mis palabras denotan frialdad y decisión, si alguien va a salvar a Aome seré yo.

-Imposible Sesshoumaru… -grita Inuyasha al escuchar mis palabras –No podrás atravesar el pozo… -sus palabras denotaban confianza, cree que un estúpido pozo me detendrá, que iluso es este hanyou, sin cambiar mi semblante, lo observo con indiferencia sin caer en sus provocaciones, no dejare que este inútil toque a mi mujer y si alguien atravesará ese mentado pozo seré yo y solo yo.

-Bien entonces tenemos que ir al pozo…-menciona con indiferencia la tal Kikyo, ignorando por completo la discusión que ha iniciado el hibrido, aun con mi hijo en sus brazos, en esos instantes observo detenidamente a mi hijo, tiene su cabello negro como el de su madre, la luna en su frente y las franjas carmesí en sus brazos y mejillas, no cabe duda, es mi hijo, fui un estúpido al dudar de mi mujer y ahora estoy a punto de perderla, si algo le pasa no me lo perdonare jamás –Entrégale tu hija a Kaede para que lleves a Aome… -lo mencionado por esa desagradable mujer me hizo salir de mis cavilaciones y logro enfurecerme ¿Cree que puede ordenarle al Gran Sesshoumaru? Despejo esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, por el momento tengo que darme prisa si deseo que mi mujer se cure, haciendo lo que la estúpida esa me dijo, todos salimos de la cabaña en dirección al mencionado pozo, no logre evitar observar con satisfacción la cara de molestia de ese hanyou, el muy imbécil cree que tendrá a mi mujer, pero eso jamás pasara, ella es la youkai a la que amo y luchare por tenerla a mi lado el resto de mi existencia.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

En el enorme castillo una joven de achocolatados orbes, vestida con un kimono de color anaranjado observa como su padre sale del mismo, sin decir nada, claro que ese youkai nunca menciona algo, aun así la joven de cabello azabache con una media coleta percibió en aquella dorada y fría mirada enojo y furia, si su padre se retiro bastante enfurecido, situación que no le agrado del todo, era evidente que se producirían problemas, sin mas se dirigió al dragón de dos cabezas, que por tanto tiempo la acompaño en sus viajes junto a su amo, tomando las riendas del mismo, acariciando el lomo del youkai de manera cariñosa, ya siendo una adolecente tenia que tomar una importante decisión, que podría afectar su futuro.

-Aun… Tenemos que ir tras mi padre… -menciona Rin en un tono suave procediendo a montar a la criatura que simplemente comenzó su andar, sin embargo Jaken se interpuso en su camino, con los brazos extendidos y la mirada amarilla inundada de molestia –Señor Jaken… -menciono la joven sorprendida de la rapidez del verde youkai para obstaculizar el camino.

-¿A dónde crees que vas Rin?... –gruño el pequeño ser de verde piel enfocando sus amarillos orbes en la mencionada quien frunció el seño ante la pregunta y el tono de la misma, ya no era la niñita que podían ocultarle las situaciones complicadas, ahora ella desea intervenir en las mismas y mas si con eso puede ayudar a sus padres.

-Iré con mis padres… -respondió Rin con calma, dejando a un sorprendido Jaken que la observo atónito, mientras la morena le daba indicación al dragón para que siguiera su camino, este le obedeció elevándose por los aires –De prisa Aun… -la orden hizo que el youkai apretara el paso y después de unas horas estaban en la aldea de la anciana Kaede, acercándose a la cabaña de la misma Rin logro observar a su padre Sesshoumaru, con Aome en brazos, egresando de la misma en compañía de Inuyasha y Kikyo –Señor Sesshoumaru… -grito la joven provocando que el mencionado dirigiera su mirada dorada hacia ella, con su típica expresión de indiferencia y así detener su andar.

-Rin… -murmuro con frialdad Sesshoumaru observando como el dragón descendía hasta tocar el suelo -¿Qué haces aquí?.. –cuestiona a la recién llegada con su semblante sereno y embriagado de frialdad.

-He venido a buscarlos… -responde la adolecente con una sonrisa volviendo su mirada color chocolate hacia la mujer en brazos del Lord de las Tierras del Oeste -¿Mamá se encuentra bien?... –pregunta Rin con preocupación, descendiendo del lomo del Dragón, tomando las riendas del mismo.

-Rin… Vamos… -ordena Sesshoumaru retornando a su andar, ignorando la pregunta realizada por la adolecente que lo mira levantando su ceja derecha, sin embargo obedece como siempre caminando detrás de su amo, seguida del dragón, después de unos minutos estaban frente al pozo que Aome cruzaba para llegar a su mundo, la sacerdotisa de largo cabello negro se aproxima a Sesshoumaru observando el semblante de Aome, parece mas pálida y su respiración por momentos se torna entrecortada, sin mencionar la fiebre que se presenta en su anatomía, la situación empeora a cada minuto.

-Aome… Necesito de tu ayuda… -susurra Kikyo acercando sus labios al oído de la joven del futuro quien aprieta sus orbes con fuerza –Vamos Aome… Es para que regreses con tu familia… -vuelve a susurrar pero esta vez logra que los orbes castaños de Aome se abran débilmente, la mención de su familia le otorga fuerzas, su atención parece fijarse en su antigua rival de amores.

-Ki… Kikyo… -débilmente pronuncia Aome quien se acurruca mas en los brazos de su amado, su cuerpo se encuentra endeble –Estoy muy cansada… -ronronea la joven con la voz ahogada percibiendo como el sudor de su cuerpo es frio y su aliento se hace escaso, Kikyo frunce el seño, no por molestia, esta vez por algo de preocupación, ella tenia poder espiritual suficiente para abrir la fisura del tiempo, pero no podía mantenerla ni unos segundos abierta, por eso necesitaba del poder espiritual de Aome, porque a pesar de ser youkai, seguía conservando los poderes de sacerdotisa y hasta superar a los de la joven de fría mirada.

-Es necesario que seas fuerte Aome... –esta vez la voz de su Esposo la hizo reaccionar retornando su mirada castaña al rostro de Sesshoumaru quien sin previo aviso acerco sus labios a los de su mujer para propiciar un suave beso quien inmediatamente correspondió, ese gesto le proporciono las fuerzas necesarias para realizar lo que Kikyo le proponía.

-Lo hare… Pero Sesshoumaru déjame cerca del pozo… -pronuncio Aome con cierta seguridad en sus palabras, ella sabe que para ayudar a Kikyo es necesario expulsar una gran cantidad de energía espiritual, por ende resulta bastante peligroso para su amado youkai, podría ser purificado en instantes y no por que creyera débil al poseedor de colmillo sagrado, todo lo contrario, sin embargo también sus poderes de sacerdotisa no son para tomarse a la ligera y por obvias razones no lo expondría a tal situación, Sesshoumaru por su parte dudo de lo mencionado, sin embargo no tenia opción ni mucho menos tiempo, así que sin mas coloco a su mujer en el pasto, ella recargo su espalda en la madera observo por unos instantes la majestuosidad que envolvía a su amado, a pesar de todo lo sucedido su corazón latía por ese varón, a unos pasos Sesshoumaru presta atención a las acciones de las mujeres, entretanto Kikyo le entrega a Rin en brazos al pequeño descendiente del Lord del Oeste, ella lo observa por unos instantes, sonriendo ampliamente, resulta ser su pequeño hermano, idea que la inunda de felicidad.

-Concéntrate Aome… -pronuncia Kikyo colocándose frente al pozo entrelazando sus manos a la altura de su pecho, cerrando sus ojos marrones, sus labios pronuncian un extraño conjuro _**–"Espíritus del bien y el mal, de la luz y de la oscuridad, les ruego de la manera mas humilde, que con su divino poder abran el vinculo del tiempo que une esta época con el futuro"…**_- los vocablos de la sacerdotisa retumbaron en la mente de Aome quien por alguna razón intenta memorizarlo, clausurando sus orbes castaños, en su agonía expulsa una gran cantidad de energía espiritual, la cual se manifiesta en un aura purpura y se mezcla con la de Kikyo, envolviendo el pozo otorgándole un color azul al interior –De prisa Sesshoumaru… Deben irse, solo puede permanecer unos minutos abiertos… -enuncia la mujer de Inuyasha, siendo esta la señal que el Lord del Oeste necesitaba, procede a toma a su mujer en brazos y Kaede coloca a su hija en brazos de Aome, quien la abraza de manera protectora y con ello se sumerge en un sueño profundo, llegando con ello a su limite, Rin por su parte se acerca a sus padres con el pequeño en brazos, sin pensarlo dos veces Rin y Sesshoumaru se introducen de un salto al pozo siendo envueltos por los espíritus y una celeste luz, curiosos tanto Inuyasha como Kikyo miran dentro del pozo y efectivamente han desaparecido –Lo lograron…- menciona la sacerdotisa antigua mientras que el hanyou deja escapar un suspiro de decepción.

_NARRACIÓN DE SESSHOUMARU_

La luz celeste envuelve mi anatomía, con mi mujer en brazos la acerco mas a mi pecho, ha caído en un sueño profundo, su energía se desvanece a cada momento, por unos segundos cierro mis ojos y al abrirlos estoy dentro del pozo, pero es distinto, el lugar esta mas oscuro un extraño aroma a humedad inunda mis fosas nasales, retornando mi atención hacia arriba me percato que estamos dentro de una cabaña ¿Qué demonios paso?, de un salto me encuentro fuera del pozo seguido de Rin que sube por unas escaleras, que extraño, el ambiente en este sitio se siente pesado, el aroma de la vegetación es escaso, abro la puerta del templo en donde estamos, mi sorpresa es aun mayor al ver las extrañas cabañas, caminando con cautela percibo el aroma de mi mujer, algo escaso en una cabaña extraña que esta frente al templo en el cual esta el portal del tiempo, por primera vez no se que hacer, el sitio es tan distinto y desconocido para mi.

-Sessho… -el susurro de mi mujer me devuelve a la realidad, por muy desconocido que sea este lugar no es momento de titubear, tengo que hacer algo y pronto, recorriendo con la mirada el sitio mi atención se fija en una mujer que se aproxima al árbol sagrado, espera ese árbol ¿Lo Conozco? Es donde el estúpido de Inuyasha fue sellado por esa mujer, sin dudarlo camino con elegancia hacia la mujer, sus cabellos ondulados, cortos y oscuros, una mirada marrón tan parecida a la Aome y su piel blanca, además del aroma que resulta casi igual al de mi mujer, la señora voltea al sentir mi presencia.

-Aome…- murmura con los ojos castaños inundándose de lagrimas deteniendo mi andar, esa mujer conoce a mi amada, sin previo aviso ya la tengo frente a mi, con su rostro lleno de preocupación –Mi niña… ¿Qué te ocurrió?... –las palabras de la humana se entrecortan permitiendo que las gotas de agua salada recorran sus mejillas enrojecidas tan parecidas a las de…

-Mamá esta muy mal y nos dijeron que aquí podían curarla… -la voz de Rin hizo que la mujer humana enfocara su atención en ella, asintiendo por inercia por primera vez esa señora vio su entorno sorprendiéndose de las crías y de mi, claro que aquella expresión le duro muy poco en su rostro, extrañamente tomo a Rin de los hombros y la condujo a la cabaña esa, sin esperar una "invitación" seguí a las dos humanas, indudablemente esta mujer es pariente de Aome o al menos eso parece.

-Muy bien… Debemos darnos prisa… Yo llamare una ambulancia… –menciona la señora con determinación levantando un raro artefacto, mientras un joven de mas o menos dieciséis años se posa frente a mi, sus ojos marrones y las facciones en su rostro se parecen demasiado a las de mi mujer.

-Señor… Puede recostar a mi hermana aquí en el sofá… -dicta el joven de cabello negro indicándome un extraño artefacto, sin embargo aun continúe de pie, observando todo a mi alrededor, con mi semblante glacial, esta loco si cree que soltare a mi mujer, alzando su ceja diestra ante mi actitud suspira profundo.

-Souta… Mejor carga a mi hermanita… -menciona Rin con su típica sonrisa, haciendo que el joven asienta, acercándose lentamente y tomando a la pequeña en sus brazos, en ese momento no se porque no desconfié de ese niño, es hermano de Aome, quizá por eso.

-En unos momentos llegara la ambulancia Señor… -la señora enfrasco su atención en mi rostro que simplemente permanecía inmutable, busca una respuesta pero la verdad no tengo humor ni paciencia para dársela, pero su mirada insiste y no se por que razón me incomoda.

-Sesshoumaru… -respondo con tono distante volviendo mí atención a Aome que permanece inerte, la fiebre aumenta y la respiración se torna demasiado tranquila, la mano de la señora se posa en la frente de la mujer en mis brazos.

-¿Cómo llego a esto?... –Cuestiona la señora por lo bajo, logre escucharla por mi oído de youkai –Señor Sesshoumaru soy la madre de Aome, mi nombre es Yuzuki Higurashi –una sonrisa se trazo en aquel pálido rostro, con que su madre, lo suponía, inmutable permanecí observando a la mujer quien permanecía al pendiente de su hija –Souta, hazte cargo de los invitados, y arropa bien a los bebes… -los vocablos de Yuzuki fueron respondidos por un "Si" de ese joven, quien lleva a Rin a otro sitio junto con mis hijos, no hubo desconfianza de mi parte, estamos en casa de mi mujer y esa es su familia humana.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Escasos minutos pasan cuando la ambulancia hace su aparición, a regañadientes el Lord de las Tierras del Oeste entrega a su mujer a los paramédicos, quienes la recuestan en una camilla, sabia de antemano que no es bueno replicar en un momento como este, ya que la vida de Aome esta en juego, Yuzuki, la madre de la joven toma el brazo de Sesshoumaru, acción que le extraño mucho ya que no tenían mucho tiempo de conocerse, ambos abordan el vehículo de blanco color con la ruidosa sirena, al llegar al hospital las cosas se ponen mas tensas cuando los paramédicos se llevan a Aome a la sala de urgencias, debido a que el youkai detiene su avance, no desea que la aparten de su lado, dedicándoles una de sus típicas miradas glaciales, intimidando a los mismos.

-Señor Sesshoumaru… Confié en mi, Aome estará bien… -dicta Yuzuki con extrema seguridad en sus palabras, colocando su mano diestra sobre la del caballero de ojos dorados –Mi hija esta en buenas manos… -la confianza que denota la mujer hace que el poseedor de los cabellos plateados calme su frustración permitiendo que los jóvenes de blanca vestimenta continúen con su labor, indudablemente la madre de Aome no le mentiría a su "yerno", asunto del que se percato Sesshoumaru, quien recobra su semblante tranquilo. Después de unas horas Rin y Souta llegaron con los hijos de Aome y Sesshoumaru, vestidos con ropa que pertenecía a los hijos de Yuzuki –Señor Sesshoumaru… Llevare a los pequeños con un pediatra de este hospital para que los revise, no tardo… -anuncia la señora Higurashi tomando en brazos al bebe que tenia Souta –Hijo hazle compañía al Señor Sesshoumaru…- menciona caminando hacia el pasillo seguida por Rin.

-¿Por qué no vino el "Orejas de Perro"?... –cuestiona el joven de cabello negro con cierto titubeo, después de unos minutos de que su madre y Rin se fueran a ver al especialista, el silencio domino el lugar, hasta que se escucharon las voces de algunas enfermeras que se dirigían al laboratorio.

-Hum… -gruño el Lord al percatarse de a quien se refería el hermano de su mujer, sin retirar la vista dorada de aquel lugar por donde desapareció su mujer acompañada de esos humanos vestidos de blanco, el sonido de una voz femenina se escucho, llamando a un doctor Kurumada del área de cardiología –Porque no tiene nada que hacer aquí…- responde Sesshoumaru con tono molesto, sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro.

-Entonces usted y mi hermana son novios ¿No?... –expresa dudoso Souta intentando comprender la situación, debido a que su hermana tenia un buen tiempo de no regresar a su casa, incluso llegaron a pensar que algo malo le había pasado o quizás que ya había perdido la vida.

-Ella es mi mujer… -las palabras del youkai de larga cabellera plateada son pronunciadas con indiferencia dando por terminada aquella absurda conversación, en ese instante el Lord no tenia cabeza para dar explicaciones, además de que él no da explicación de sus actos a nadie, mucho menos a un adolecente humano.

-Entiendo… -una sonrisa se dibuja en los labios de Souta, si el hombre al que acompañaba decía que su hermana era su mujer, eso quiere decir que se decidió por él y por eso Inuyasha no llego con ella –Entonces eres mi cuñado… -una risilla emana al pronunciar aquello desviando por un instante la mirada ámbar, aquel joven parecía aceptar lo que el Lord le dice –Mi hermana se pondrá bien, ella es muy fuerte… -la confianza denotada por Souta le sorprendió a Sesshoumaru, claro que no lo demostró, simplemente lo observo sin expresar emoción alguna, no cabe duda que es hermano de su mujer, emana la misma confianza, retornando su rostro hacia el frente continua con su espera, su único deseo por ahora es que Aome se encuentre a salvo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CONTINUARA... **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

BUENO AQUI LES TRAIGO ESTE CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, ME TARDE UN POCO POR QUE DE REPENTE MI INSPIRACIÓN SE CUELA POR OTRO LADO Y EMPIEZA A MAQUILAR OTRO FIC, PERO NO PIENSO COMENZAR OTRO FIC HASTA QUE TERMINE UNO DE LOS QUE TENGO, JEJEJEJE

SESSHOUMARU: Entonces date prisa humana...

MELANIE: Ejem... Si mi Sessho Sexy... (ojos de corazón)

KAGOME: Eto Melanie... Debes agradecer a los lectores.. (susurrando)

MELANIE: Ammmm... Cierto... MUCHAS GRACIAS MIS LECTORES (AS) LLEGAMOS A LOS CIEN REVIEWS (con lagrimas en los ojos) Eso quiere decir que no estoy tan mal...

INUYASHA: Define mal... Porque si estas mal de la cabeza... como pones a ese tonto de Sesshoumaru con Aome... ya te han dicho que hagas fics con Kagome y yo de protagonistas...

KIKYO: Inuyasha! Eso quiere decir que no estas feliz conmigo (frunce el seño)

INUYASHA: Eto... este... Si Kikyo.. pero...

KIKYO: Sufienciente Inuyasha.. hoy duermes afuera (se va enojada seguida por Inuyasha quien balbucea disculpas)

MELANIE: Haber... Gracias a: tany, Lorena, Violeta, Fabi Sama, maya chan, , miadharu28, 11, Allyson, Lorenasessho, , chovitap, damalunaely, sasunaka doki, L0vuuu15, Roxii C, patty81medina, , lobalunallena, Rosa Solitaria, Sessho-mary, Nico, NatShinigami, Maribalza, etc. Queria poner a todos pero se me termina el tiempo, pero de verdad muchas gracias a todos los que me regalan un review, de verdad me animan a seguir, por eso...

SESSHOUMARU: Humanas... Dejen Reviews... ah y ustedes también Humanos...

KAGOME Y YO: HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!


End file.
